Unexpected
by KanamesLover89
Summary: Zero has to move into the Moon Dorm as his hunger for blood gets worse. Kaname is now the one who has to give it to him. But will the two share more than blood? Kaname/Zero Sry couldn't help myself,I saw too many pics of those 2. Don't read if u hate yaoi
1. The Move

**A/N: Hey guys new story I got the idea to start on but I will continue the first one. Also I did my best to keep everyone IC or in character so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think about it. In other words please review.  
***********************************************************

**Chapter 1: Moving**

**It was another usual day for the Zero. Wake up, go to class, head over to the Moon Dorm gates after classes were over, wait on the Night Class to come out, calm down a bunch of screaming girls, then patrol around the academy while the Night Class was attending their classes, and finally go back to his dorm and go to sleep. Of course it wasn't complete without the typical, see Yuuki, spend some time with her through all of this and then see Kaname come out of the Moon Dorm, and finally watch him talk to Yuuki, Yuuki blushes, and he'd have to break it up before Kaname got too close to her, this is where his jealously would take over.**

**He was tired of this routine, and on the side of the usual, there was every once in a while when he would need blood, with Yuuki always giving it to him. Or Kaname giving him blood when he'd go and see Kaname for something that would have to do with Yuuki. He'd give anything for this routine to end, it was frustrating and quite boring. A good fight would cheer him up, especially if his opponent was Kaname, then maybe he would get to kill Kaname and be able to relax with Yuuki, eventually get married to her and wait a minute. That was too far ahead, he didn't even know if she loved him, so why put hopes into marrying her one day.**

**He let out a huff as he was now standing at the Moon Dorm gate waiting for the Night Class. They took their own sweet time coming out and when they finally came out there was a slight change about things. Kaname nodded to Yuuki and kept walking, he was thinking about something and Zero wanted to know what it was. So as soon as the Day Class girls, with the occasional boy that was there to see the Night Class girls like Ruka, cheered and screamed for the Night Class he quickly gave them all one of his famous looks that scared them into disappearing quickly to their dorms.**

**Zero began walking towards the academy when he saw Kaname go in a separate direction from the rest of the class. He followed him and realized that he was going to Headmaster Cross's office. Zero waited a while and headed there himself. When he got there he stayed in the hall and listened at the door.**

"**Ah Kaname-kun, what a nice surprise did you come to visit me?" Kaien asked happily.**

"**Yes in a way, I wanted to speak to you about Zero, his need for blood has been getting worse, I believe he should be transferred into the Night Class," Kaname said calmly crossing his arms over his chest.**

"**So you mean to say you care about Kiryuu-kun?" Kaien asked with hope in his eyes, that is, until Kaname crushed said hope.**

"**No I'm concerned for Yuuki, whenever he has the taste for blood, Yuuki is the one he gets it from most of the time, I can't allow her to keep doing that, its too dangerous for her. So for her safety, he should be moved into the Night Class, there he can get blood from me when he needs it," he stated simply.**

"**I see so then its settled, he'll be moved in there tonight," Kaien said with a smile on his face.**

**At that moment Zero burst through the door, since he was listening from out side, "I don't think so, I'm not leaving Yuuki alone in the day class, what if something should happen to her?" he asked angrily looking at both Kaname and Kaien.**

"**Yuuki will be fine, Ataksuki will watch her one day and then Aidou, they will alternate and make sure she is safe," he answered Zero.**

"**Well why don't I even get a say in this! Headmaster?" he looked at Kaien now.**

**Kaien looked at Zero and smiled, "because I know you would refuse Kiryuu-kun, and how can I resist doing anything for any of my wonderful Night Class students," it was more of an answer than a question.**

**Zero seemed pissed at that when Headmaster Cross praised the Night Class, the only thing special about them was that they were all vampires so why praise them, they were no better than anyone else. They were blood thirsty beasts disguised as humans, that deserved to be killed. Zero hated the idea and he showed his hatred of it, he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. The whole idea was stupid, this meant he wouldn't get to see Yuuki much anymore, the only time would be at breakfast, dinner, weekends and during prefect duties.**

**Zero walked away going towards his room. He didn't feel like patrolling anymore. All he wanted to do now was kill Kaname. Getting to his room he opened the door and slammed it too like the office door. He removed his jacket, loosened his tie and threw himself backwards on the bed. He closed his eyes thinking about the information he just over heard then received and ended up falling asleep. After a few hours there was a knock on his door that awoke him. He got up from the bed and walked over to the door opening it to reveal Headmaster Cross.**

"**Kiryuu-kun its time you start getting your stuff to leave me and Yuuki, I remember when you were just a baby and now here you are all grown up going to leave home and start a new life all on your-" Kaien was cut off as Zero knocked him in his head.**

"**I'm not going and you haven't known me from when I was a baby, I've only been here four years now, plus your not my father," Zero said angrily and walked away from the door. **

**Kaien finally recovered and walked into the room. He went over to Zero's bed and sat down on it. He took on a serious tone and appearance now, "this is necessary for Yuuki's safety, you've been drinking too much of her blood lately, she's even been feeling sick because of it, I know you don't want to go, you hate them and don't want to be around them but you have no choice."**

"**Yes I do, here just kill me and get it over with," he said throwing the Bloody Rose gun on the bed near Kaien. **

**Kaien shook his head and pushed the gun back towards Zero, "no, you know Yuuki will be very sad if you're gone, and she would never forgive me for not stopping you from doing something like this," he said calmly then a smile appeared on his face.**

"**If you don't want to go though you have another option, you can always drink my blood," he volunteered as he reverted back to his goofy self.**

**Zero kneeled down and pulled out his suitcase from under the bed and stood up, picking it up, he moved it onto the bed and began packing his things to move into the Moon Dorm and Night Class, "never mind, I'll go." **

**Zero was stubborn but he'd gladly go to get away from Kaien, especially so he wouldn't have to drink Kaien's blood. Score one for Headmaster Cross who grinned knowing he had finally one his first battle with Zero. And to top it off he didn't get hit for suggesting that Zero could drink his blood.**

A/N: Also check out my website for VK its freewebs. com/VampireKnightsCastle.


	2. The Moon Dorm

**Chapter 2: The Moon Dorm**

**He was finally here, at the Moon Dorm. Zero sighed as he walked to the door with his suitcase in his hand. He opened it and noticed the Night Class were all there, they were waiting, waiting for what he didn't know and didn't really care. He walked in and set his suitcase down for a moment to find out where his room was going to be. **

**Just then Ichijou came out of no where with a smile on his face. He walked towards Zero and got close to him whispering, "so your entering the Night Class now how wonderful, Kaname-sama wants to make an announcement and after that I will show you to your room," he said calmly as if this wasn't going to cause conflict.**

**Zero just listened to him and sighed, he released the handle of the suitcase as he was still gripping it even after putting it down. He waited for a moment growing impatient by the second until he saw Kaname coming down from the top of the stairs. It was about time, it was only five minutes but to Zero it was hours, especially with all these vampires that were waiting down here. Kaname got to the bottom of the stairs and got the attention of the Night Class. All eyes were on him, including Zero's as they waited for him to speak again.**

"**Kiryuu will be staying and attending classes with us from now on because he was bitten by Hio, Shizuka and transformed into a vampire. His need for blood has become quite strong and he's become a danger to the Day Class, thus the reason he will be with us from now on. Do not start a fight with him as he has the ability to kill you. And that goes for you as well Kiryuu. If anything happens to any of the Night Class you will have to pay and should anyone hurt Kiryuu they will have to deal with me," Kaname said closing off his announcement. It was a bit long but they needed to know the new rules about these things, so that Zero wouldn't get killed for Yuuki's sake and that he wouldn't loose any of the nobles or other vampires there.**

**The Night Class accepted what Kaname had to say and as a sign of this as well as respect they all placed their right hand over their heart and bowed to Kaname, replying in unison, "Yes Kaname-sama." **

**With that everything was set and Ichijou turned to Zero quickly, picking up Zero's suitcase and carrying it up the stairs. Zero sighed and followed him to his new room which just so happened to be right across from Kaname's. The reason for this was obvious though, if Zero needed blooded Kaname was right across the hall to give it to him._ 'How convenient,'_ Zero thought to himself, sarcastically. From here on out things were just going to get worse, it was Zero's worst nightmare and most importantly to him, it seemed like he just entered into the fiery pits of hell.**

"**Here you go well I guess I'll see you later," Ichijou said turning to Zero and smiling as he placed Zero's suitcase on the bed. With that said Ichijou left Zero in his room. Zero walked further in to where his suitcase was and began slowly and reluctantly unpacking it into the dresser drawers in the room. He would have preferred to grab the suitcase and jump out the window away from them all, but that wasn't an option as he would probably end up needing blood soon and going to Yuuki for it.**

**********************************************************************************************************************  
**After Kaname had spoken to headmaster Cross he went to class. He notified them that he had an announcement and wanted them all to wait downstairs when they went back to the Moon Dorm. Of course since it was Kaname they obeyed. When classes were over they waited downstairs in the Moon Dorm while Kaname went upstairs to make himself more relaxed, with Ichijou following behind him.**

**He got to his room and removed his jacket and tie. "Takuma, Zero will be coming here shortly please greet him and once I make my announcement show him to his room which is right across the hall," he said as he unbuttoned a few more buttons on his shirt.**

"**Yes Kaname-sama," he responded and left the room heading downstairs to await the hunter's arrival. Kaname sat down for a moment and dropped a blood tablet into his glass of water he had sitting on the table waiting for him. As he took a drink of it he sensed Zero. Right on time, so he quickly drank down the rest of the blood tablet and left the room.**

**Of course it was only ten minutes since they got back and five before he appeared before the Night Class, when he casually walked down the steps he noticed the annoyed expression on Zero's face and had to resist the urge to smirk. Amazing how five minutes of waiting seemed to piss Zero off so easily. **

**When Kaname reached the bottom of the stairs he explained some new adjustments and rules that would be in effect as of this moment due to Zero being here. The Night Class agreed but some were very reluctant, like Aidou, nevertheless they wouldn't let Kaname down. After that he turned his back on them and went back to his room. Zero was behind him but Ichijou separated them so as not to create conflict.**

**Entering his room Kaname closed the door behind him and sat down on his couch. He could only wonder what was going through Zero's head as he let the smirk that he hid earlier, appear on his face. He lay back on the couch and relaxed. In about an hour he would give Ichijou a message for Zero.**

********************************************************************************************************************  
An hour had passed and Zero had finished unpacking only fifteen minutes ago and was now lying down on his bed. Just then there was a knock on his door, Zero told the person to come in and they opened the door walking in a bit, it was Ichijou again.**

"**Kaname-sama wants to see you in his room Kiryuu," Ichijou said and then quickly turned around and left before Zero could give him a message back. Zero sighed, he wanted to tell Ichijou to pass it along that he'd rather drop dead but it was too late for that since the messenger ran away. **

**So Zero got up and headed across the hall to Kaname's room. He just opened the door not caring to knock as Kaname should have been expecting him anyway.**

"**What do you want Kuran?" Zero asked entering the room. Kaname sat up on the couch and looked at him.**

"**I see that you don't like to knock, close the door," he said looking at him with a blank expression.**

**Zero closed the door before asking in an angry tone, "why knock if you just told Ichijou-sempai that you wanted to see me?"**

**Kaname smirked dropping it, "how do you like your room?"**

"**You and I both know you don't really care if I'm comfortable in my room so just get to the real reason why you wanted to see me," Zero responded angrily.**

"**You should try and be more patient, Kaien wanted me to give you your new uniform," he said in a bored tone.**

**Zero walked over to Kaname and took it from him, "this is why you made me come over here? What's wrong Kuran, you can't get off of your high horse long enough to deliver a uniform?" **

**Kaname ignored his remark and stood up, turning his back to Zero he walked towards the window looking outside at the snow that was beginning to fall. He didn't say anything now as if he wasn't aware Zero was still in the room. This of course pissed Zero off.**

"**Look if you have something to say, then say it already, if not I have no more time to waste on you!" Zero yelled.**

**Kaname didn't like being talked to like that, if Zero was to be staying there now he would have to learn some respect. Without warning Kaname turned around and grabbed Zero by his throat slamming him against the wall. He had moved so fast Zero didn't have time to react and in the process he dropped the uniform.**

"**You are on my territory now, as a new Night Class student and Moon Dorm resident, you need to respect me, I will no longer tolerate being talked to that way by you," he said as he was choking Zero.**

**Zero managed to still pull out the Bloody Rose and fired it at Kaname who used his other hand to pin Zero's wrist that was hold the Bloody Rose, to the wall. Zero would pay for that shot and he knew it. Kaname squeezed on his wrist until he dropped the gun. Then he released Zero's hand and punched Zero in the stomach making him drop to the floor after Kaname let go of the hold on his throat.**

**Zero was pissed now too and got ready to dig a gash in Kaname with his claws but Kaname grabbed his arm pulling him close as he stuck his claws into Zero's right shoulder, dragging them down on his arm, creating a deep gash that was bleeding badly.**

**When Kaname let him go again he was on the floor still bleeding and Zero's eyes changed instantly as he began breathing heavily. It was almost as if he was gasping for air, but it meant he needed blood and fast. If this kept going he would pass out soon with the wound Kaname inflicted upon him and the amount of blood he had lost.**

********************************************************************************************************************  
****A/N: Hey guys I'm ending it there. So chapter two is now complete. For some reason I'm way more into this story right now so the words for writing it flows easily and thus I'm able to write each chapter. I know I'm leaving you in suspense but you'll be satisfied with chapter 3 tomorrow. Thanks for reading, please review and check out my website. Also I have a friend who does a really excellent rp as Kaname so check out their account and add him if you want. Also please leave me review, I need to know if I should continue with the story or not, also even criticism is welcome. But sorry to say I won't update the story to get to the good part unless I get some reviews, at least five for now please. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Oh and if you visit my site kindly leave me a message in the guestbook page telling me what you think of it and any suggestions on what else I should do for it.**

**myspace. com/PureBloodKaname**

**Freewebs. com/VampireKnightsCastle**


	3. Disagreement

**Zero sat there on the ground, his body desiring blood and a large amount of it. His breathing was harsh and ragged, as one hand was at his throat trying to ease the pain the tattoo was causing him. He was huffing and gasping as if for air, and his head began to hurt. His eye sight began to go as he started seeing black until Kaname kneeled down and grabbed him by his collar, putting Zero's head near his neck. **

**Kaname had been watching him the whole time, after he wounded Zero. He watched as Zero suffered and when he was sure it seemed like Zero was going to faint, that's when he helped him. **

**Zero didn't even think about anything at that moment, the only thing that was on his mind was blood and his eyes spotted his only source of soothing his hunger, Kaname, or rather Kaname's veins. Quickly without any thoughts he sunk his fangs into Kaname's neck as he drank Kaname's blood roughly. Blood ran down the side of Kaname's neck and it seemed that it even spilled out of the side of Zero's mouth.**

**Zero seemed to have an insatiable hunger for blood, and he seemed determined to keep drinking until he got enough blood to satisfy it. Through all of this Kaname was in excruciating pain. The rough way Zero was drinking was hurting him greatly. He wanted to tell Zero to tone it down but then he'd only make Zero think that he was weak, so he bit his bottom lip, enduring the pain he was receiving. **

**Finally Zero did withdraw his fangs from Kaname's neck and leaned back against the wall. Kaname, no longer biting his lip, was feeling a bit weak by now, with all the blood he had lost to Zero but tried his best not to show it. Zero wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth as he watched Kaname, he saw the Bloody Rose nearby and was going to reach for it, thinking that Kaname was too out of it from the loss of blood to pay attention, that is until Kaname spoke.**

"**If you intend on firing that, then you will only end up where you were a little while ago before I gave you blood," he said in a warning tone, ice cold as if he was just fine. **

**Zero rethought it and sighed. He grabbed the gun and stood up, putting it away for Kaname to see. Kaname's eyes never did leave his form, Zero's eyes had gone back to their normal purple as he glared at the pureblood on the floor. Turning around he picked up his new uniform and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.**

**Kaname just watched and once Zero was gone he rested one hand on the couch and the other on the coffee table, pushing himself up and sitting down on the couch. **********************************************************************************************************************  
**

**Zero walked across the hall and entered his room. That fight had taken the energy out of him when he ended up needing blood badly. He closed the door behind him and removed his shirt. Walking over to the bed he pulled back the covers and lay down on it as he stared up at the ceiling. **

**He began to think about Yuuki and how she would take the news about him being in the Night Class now. And now that he was in the Night Class it seemed he'd have to quite his prefect duties, well maybe not completely, he could at least help Yuuki keep the peace when the Night Class came out of the dorm and their fangirls would be there waiting for them.**

**Zero sighed again and turned onto his side as he looked out the window now. In a few more hours it would be dawn and he'd have to wait until then to go to sleep, so for the time being he dwelled on his thoughts and pondered on any additional reason, besides Yuuki's safety, that Kaname might have wanted him transferred over.  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
**

**Ichijou walked up the steps and down the hall when he saw Zero going back into his room, his shirt ripped and the Bloody Rose showing, a sign that Kaname and him had a bit of a fight. Quickly he rushed into Kaname's room, not caring to knock since this was an emergency. Well not really, its not like Ichijou expected Kaname to be wounded, he knew Kaname was the stronger one of the two, him being a pureblood and all and Zero only being a level D on the verge of becoming a level E. But he still had to make sure Kaname was alright.**

**When he entered he found Kaname on the couch, seeming weak. Ichijou closed the door behind him and walked over to Kaname. He grabbed one hand and put it around his shoulder, Kaname gladly leaned on him for some support as Ichijou carried him over to his bed.**

"**What happened Kaname-sama?" he asked curiously, he knew if anything, Kaname would at least trust to reveal a little to him.**

"**We got into a fight over his disrespect towards me and I wounded him too badly, after that his hunger for blood was overwhelming, but I will be fine," Kaname said a bit out of it. He was never one to reveal a lot but he did give Ichijou enough information for him to come up with an excuse about the smell of blood should he need to explain that to anyone.**

**Ichijou nodded and helped him lie down, covering him half way, he left the room and closed the door. Perhaps he would check up on Zero too. So he knocked first and Zero of course answered in a harsh tone, "who is it?"**

"**Its Ichijou may I come in," he asked nicely, as usual.**

"**Sure whatever," Zero said not really caring, besides its not like he had any problem with Ichijou, the only problem was that Ichijou was a vampire.**

"**What do you want?" he asked coldly.**

"**Just to see if you were alright and if you needed anything," Ichijou added in the last part quickly so as not to give himself away that easily, that he knew about what happened.**

"**Yes I'm fine and no I don't need anything, just tell Kuran that he still won't be getting what he wants from me, I'd rather die first," he told Ichijou.**

"**Hai, well good night, Kiryuu," Ichijou said closing the door behind him as he left Zero's room. He'd pass the 'message' along tomorrow, Kaname and Zero, both seemed like they could use the sleep.**

********************************************************************************************************************  
**

**Kaname was of course in his bed, but he wasn't sleeping, no just the opposite, he was wide awake and thinking. Zero was now in the Moon Dorm under his orders. This meant that Zero should have respected him, actually Zero should have held respect for him the moment they met, considering that Kaname is a pureblood.**

**But if tonight was any indication, he certainly wouldn't be submitting to Kaname any time soon. Which meant that Kaname had a lot of work ahead of him, to teach Zero that he should respect those who hold a higher rank than him. But with the experience he had on each of his encounters with the hunter, it was obvious that, that would take quite a while, should he actually succeed. If not then he could always have a repeat of tonight's ending on the fight and that would make the hunter submit, for the time being. **

**Kaname turned on his side and decided to drop those thoughts for now, he really needed to watch Zero's hunger, he drank a lot from Kaname today leaving said pureblood weak, so monitoring Zero's hunger was extremely important, especially considering, Kaname wasn't the kind to feel so weak this fast. It even made him question if Zero drank more than he needed, as a sign of defiance and to show he wasn't planning on losing to him. Either way de'd have to give Kiryuu blood the moment he needed it if he didn't want to end up in this state again.**

********************************************************************************************************************  
**

**Zero still lay there in bed and his thoughts drifted from Yuuki to Kaname to Yuuki and finally stopping at Kaname again. He had made it a point to say he wouldn't give in to Kaname. There was no way he'd allow Kaname to be able to boss him around, and for him to have to show respect to that blood sucking beast was out of the question as well.**

**He began to think that perhaps this hell could be more of a hell to Kaname than to himself. After all he was here now in the Moon Dorms. According to Kaname he had to show him respect but Zero would never do that. And he'd have to drink Kaname's blood, which he didn't want to do. But if he disrespected Kaname and drank his vile blood frequently then perhaps he could turn being stuck here in his favor. Drive Kaname crazy, make him miserable, better yet, make him weak, even though he had no intention of doing such tonight, like he had.**

**Yes that was perfect it would work out well, eventually Kaname wouldn't be able to handle it and he'd want to get rid of Zero, this was the third and final plus to Zero's newly forming plan. He'd be kicked out of the Moon Dorm and have to return to his old room. Causing him to be able to see Yuuki again as well, which became the fourth plus to the plan.**

**Who knows maybe there was a fifth, maybe he could kill Kaname and be able to stay and live happily with Yuuki, no damn Pureblood to get in his way of happiness with the girl that he loved. Well he'd see how things went but things around the Moon Dorm were about to get very interesting. **

********************************************************************************************************************  
**

**Interesting indeed, both sides seemed to be developing a plan to win and have things their way. That meant a lot of fighting was to be in the near future. One can say that things were going to get extremely hot in the Moon Dorm. While this was true neither side knew how hot it would really be getting and what would be the cause of this fire. And no Akatsuki is not the one who would be causing it, he's out of this battle or war, whichever you prefer.**

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: Thanks to one of my awesome friends I now know what I need to work on a little more in my story. Unfortunately I already had to rewrite this chapter because when I wrote it the first time it sucked. It seemed too boring and ended a bit too quickly. So now this is the second result of chapter three. Its better but not as good as it could have been had I gotten said advice above a bit earlier. But anyways I will use that advice in chapter four. So thanks Takuma, love you, you're the best. Also I finally made it to 5 reviews so this chapter was able to go up, if possible I'd like at least another 5 for this chapter but I'll settle for now if I get 3. **

**Now I have to say thanks to all of you very much for reviewing and I apologizing for not putting up this chapter sooner like I was supposed too. I was wrapped up in roleplaying on myspace which is why I kind of forgot about this. I also have a site dedicated to Zero and Kaname if I haven't mentioned it and if I have I'm mentioning it again. Close the spaces of course. Thanks for reading this again and I'm happy you liked it. Keep in mind its a yaoi just in case you forgot after the three chapters. ^.^**

**VKForbiddenLove. webs. com**


	4. The Day After

Chapter 4: The Day After

In the Moon Dorms, as dawn approached the Night Class went to sleep. Kaname and Zero went to sleep as well. Kaname's dreams consisted of Yuuki and keeping her safe and away from a certain hunter that knew nothing of her. While Zero's consisted of any form of torture that he could do to Kaname that would cause the pureblood to release him from being trapped in the Moon Dorm.  
******************************************************************************************************************

Now that it was morning Yuuki awoke stretching and getting ready. She didn't have a clue as to the previous night's events and so didn't know that Zero wouldn't be making it for breakfast. Once ready she went to the dinner table and smiled as Kaien was super happy like usual. He was always this way, goofy and weird. He brought breakfast and set it down at the table sitting with Yuuki.

"Good morning, where's Zero?" she asked curiously noticing he wasn't already sitting here or even entering the dining room.

"Oh good morning my lovely daughter, sadly Kiryuu-kun was forced to transfer to the Moon Dorm, it was in his best interest and he understood and went willingly," he said smiling and eating his breakfast.

Yuuki had a terrified look on her face. She wasn't too sure that was a good idea. Especially knowing how much Zero hated Kaname, those two might kill each other before surviving even one night together.

"Don't worry Yuuki, they won't kill each other I made them both promise that for your sake," he said smiling at his daughter while lying to her. He didn't make them promise but he trusted there wouldn't be a problem between the two of them as they both already had Yuuki on their mind.

The day progressed as usual. Yuuki went to her classes while the Night Class slept. Once time came around for Yuuki to do her prefect duties she wondered if Zero would no longer do them with her, which meant trouble for her. The girls didn't respect her and without Zero what would she do.

******************************************************************************************************************

Zero had awoken at sunset. With him feeling so weak after the fight yesterday it only seemed to make sense that he was tired and slept as if he really was a part of the Night Class. He sighed and quickly got ready following the timing of things. He growled having to wear his new uniform and put it on. Amazing it looked great on him but he missed his old one. Now he seemed as if he belonged with them more and more. Zero growled and grabbed the Bloody Rose that he had kept under his pillow last night and put it in his jacket. He snuck out of his room making sure not to see Kaname and headed out the door and out the gates just in time as the day class girls started to arrive. He could hear their whispering about what he was wearing if it meant he really was a part of the Night Class now but none of them dared to ask him.

While it seemed Zero thought he left without being noticed Kaname had been awake since noon and noticed him leave his room and go out the door. He was already dressed and ready. The pureblood growled and felt the urge to kill him for not saying that he planned to continue his duties.

The older vampire sighed and decided to let that slide considering if Yuuki was left to deal with those girls all alone then they would run all over her. He walked out of his room and awaited the rest of the night class.

******************************************************************************************************************

Basically everything went as expected. Zero did as he planned and helped keep the day class girls from going crazy and crowding around the night class males. Then he had to, much to his dislike, attend class with the Night Class. He had to be in the same room with the vampires and what was worse, he had to be near Kaname in case he took this as his opportunity to kill all the vampires there.

Kaname didn't care about any of this and sat in his seat occasionally glancing at Zero to make sure all was calm with him and then going back to reading his book that he brought to class with him. Once things were over a very stunned Yuuki watched the Night Class go back to the Moon Dorm and she said her good nights to Zero and Kaname. She was tired and didn't bother to try and talk to Zero tonight.

Every thing had indeed gone smoothly throughout the night. But now the real fun would begin and Zero would be the one to annoy Kaname to hell and back, that was his plan and the poor pureblood had no idea what he was in for.

Then again who was to say that Kaname was going to have trouble tonight. Kaname had plans of his own already figuring that Zero might try something now. The hunter had been too quiet and he didn't expect it to continue for the rest of the night. There was something that Zero seemed to be thinking and the pureblood knew he'd find out sooner or later. He calmly went up the steps and to his room removing his jacket and tie and unbuttoning his shirt relaxing.

Zero watched him go and cursed when he felt hungry. Kaname wasn't wrong about Zero eventually needing blood frequently and for the past week Zero had been suffering in needing blood every night. He had asked Yuuki and said he had fought a lot of level E's lately as an excuse. Now he was here in the Moon Dorm and had to rely on Kaname for blood. Well then, what must be done will be done. He'd have some blood tonight and he'd drink more than he needed.

Zero walked up the stairs as well a few minutes after Kaname did and went into his room for a while first he wondered how exactly should he make an excuse in going to Kaname willingly for blood. No that wouldn't work at all, he'd just have to go ahead and wait a while in his room. Soon enough he'd be too hungry to move and Kaname would be able to hear that he needed it and thus rushing to his rescue, sort of.

End Chapter.  
******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry for it being so boring I'm not quite sure what to write so the next chapter I will finish off this night and skip ahead a few days or a week or so, how does that sound to get the story moving a bit faster? Oh and forgive me if there are any mistakes its late and I reread it but I might have missed somethings.

Thanks to my reviewers:

1. 12nothing- I'm happy you find it interesting, sorry that this chappie is boring.

2. Mizuki-Neko- Sorry to say but I'm not quite sure. I didn't want to do it too soon but I also don't want to take too like. Maybe in chapter 5 or 6. No promises because I want to keep it in character as best as I can.

3. WhenAllSanityBreaksLoose- Hope this makes you happy since its not in bold. Again sorry about that but I hope now you can write a review telling me what you think of the story instead of how I wrote it. And no I'm not being rude, I appreciate that you reviewed my story even if it is on the style of the writing.

4. 1827x- thank you hope this chapter, although kind of boring is still good to you.

5. dawn chase- lol is this fast enough for you? If not maybe I can try to update a chapter a day. I'll work harder to write more and do that for you.

Thank you all for reviewing, I'm happy you like the story. Please forgive me for this chapter and let me know if I should skip ahead to a few days later or a week later.


	5. Second Night, Strange Occurance

Chapter 5: Second Night, Strange Occurance

As Zero was in his room rethinking his plan he started to feel that there wouldn't be much of a confrontation from that. So he paced back and forth trying to think of something else that might piss off the high and mightly pureblood. He couldn't think at all, for some reason he was drawing a blank. As he paced back and forth he removed his tie and threw it on the bed. The jacket was next after he took out the Bloody Rose from the inside pocket. And now he was unbuttoning his shirt when he remembered something from last night.

When Ichijou came in to check up on him he had told the vampire to tell Kaname that he wouldn't be getting what he wanted from Zero, he'd rather die first. The hunter smiled because he knew Takuma wouldn't pass along that message to Kaname and Zero had figured one way or another he could easily instigate something with that one little phrase.

He had stopped pacing now and sat on his bed relaxing. Slowly he had already started feeling thirsty for blood and Zero knew that he'd end up either over there or Kaname would be in here and the end result would be the hunter drinking the blood of a pureblood. So he sat patiently awaiting the inevitable outcome. There was no way in hell he'd go over there to Kaname as if begging for sustenance, not in this lifetime.  
********************************************************************************************************************************

Kaname had been in his room thinking to himself as well. He was quite shocked for the moment that Zero hadn't started trouble already for the night but if he knew the hunter as much as he thought he did, the peace around the Moon Dorm right now, wouldn't be lasting for very long. Or at least the peace in one of their private rooms wouldn't last.

The pureblood decided to just go ahead and tackle the source of any future problems, aka Zero, now. He summoned Seiren and told her to get Takuma for him. She bowed and left immediately only to have Ichijou there at the door knocking lightly within a minute. Kaname smiled to himself at how reliable his friends were and told Ichijou to enter.  
********************************************************************************************************************************

Takuma had noticed throughout the night that everything had remained peaceful which was odd and he knew it. Zero hadn't complained about a thing or disrespected, like he had made it clear he wouldn't submit to a certain person, Kaname at all. He didn't even try to cause any problems and he was quite curious as to why things seemed so serene. Takuma, however wasn't one to pry and left things as they were going up to his room to change into something more comfortable. He came back out, walking down the stairs in green silk pajamas, that matched his eyes, with a manga in his hand. He took a seat with his friends and began reading said manga when Seiren came out of no where, which was never a shock to anyone, unless they had never met her, and told him Kaname-sama wanted to see him.

He of course complied and closed his book, getting up and heading up the stairs to Kaname's room as fast as possible. He was quite fast and got their within a minute knocking on the pureblood's door to get permission to enter, before he could find out why Kaname wanted to see him.

Being told to enter, Takuma opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him and looking at Kaname waiting to know what it was he was needed for.

"Takuma I rather not have the same problem repeat as last night. Can you get our new student and bring him over here please," he said in a calm tone.

"Hai Kaname-sama, I'll be right back," he said turning around and opening the door quickly leaving it open and going across the hall. He knocked lightly on Zero's door waiting for him to answer.

Zero hadn't expected a knock at his door but it seemed to work out perfectly for him because he was sure that it was Ichijou. He knew Kaname wouldn't do it and he also knew that the pureblood believed Zero only got along with Takuma, at least better than with everyone else in the night class anyway. So naturally he answered.

"Come in Ichijou-sempai," he said from his spot on the bed.

Ichijou opened the door and stepped in leaving it open since he expected to take Zero out of the room, "ah Kiryuu, Kaname-sama would like to see you at the moment," he said smiling that usually happy smile he always had.

Zero sighed and got up off of the bed, walking towards Ichijou, who had turned around and began walking out and across the hall back into the pureblood's room. The hunter followed mumbling loud enough for Ichijou to hear him, "what the hell does he want now…"

Upon entering Kaname's room Ichijou stepped to the side and allowed Zero to walk in past him. The blonde already figured from Zero's comment that he wasn't too happy about seeing Kaname and so had no idea what to expect would happen between these two.

Zero walked in a little bit and stood there looking at Kaname. His thirst still growing slowly, he decided to put his first plan into action. Zero caught a glimpse of Takuma bowing to Kaname and about to leave the room with the pureblood's acknowledgement when he stopped him.

"Hey Ichijou-sempai, did you give Kuran the message that I gave you last night?" he asked not looking at Kaname but at the blonde vampire from the corner of his eye.

Ichijou stopped and turned to look at both of them rubbing the back of his head and laughing a little, "ha ha actually no I didn't want to bother Kaname-sama with that message last night and completely forgot about it today," he was lying about forgetting the message. Ichijou had no intention of telling Kaname such a message because he didn't want to create a senseless fight that didn't need to happen in the peaceful Moon Dorm.

Zero turned his attention to Kaname, who seemed to not care for the message since the pureblood knew that if it was something of great importance Takuma would have told him. Knowing that the message, whatever it was, was from Zero, made him know even more that it was meaningless. But that didn't stop the hunter from saying what it was, he wanted to start something and no matter how small that message was, it was an opportunity for him to turn a tiny little thing into something big that would annoy the pureblood.

Ichijou watched in horror knowing exactly what would happen but he was stuck at the moment, frozen in his place for fear that there would be another fight between the two and knowing the result of the previous night's fight, made him reluctant to leave. He stood there waiting a bit to see what would happen.

"Well this gives me a chance to tell you myself Kuran, but you should know what I said, and I said that you won't get what you want from me, I'd rather die first before I let that happen," he said in a bored tone.  
********************************************************************************************************************************

Ironically at that very moment Hanabusa happened to be passing by and heard Zero's words. Well to anyone who hadn't a clue what was going on in there, those few words would spark a person's interested and considering Aidou was the nosy type, he definitely paused near the open door, listening as he hid against the wall and out of sight from anyone in the room.  
********************************************************************************************************************************

"Well perhaps I need to teach you another lesson like last night to get what I want from you, I don't have a problem with doing it again every night until you submit," the dark-haired vampire said with that same monotone voice of his. He knew now that this was what Zero was planning and decided to play it now.

"You think I'm going to let you try that again a second time? Do you really expect me be vulnerable?" Zero was the one instead who's anger was slowly rising.

"Do you have any way to keep me from getting to you?"

"…" Zero realized he had left the Bloody Rose in his room and on his bed. Well he'd go through with the plan anyway, it didn't matter. To him this was still a ploy to get Kaname pissed and annoyed enough to have the pureblood kick him out of the Moon Dorm. Although he did realize that it was seeming to backfire on him at the moment.  
********************************************************************************************************************************

Aidou had heard quite enough and quietly tiptoed from the door to the steps. Once he got to the steps he casually walked back past the opened door this time and to his and Akatsuki's room in the same hallway. He couldn't believe it, to him what he heard was the biggest discovery ever and he had to tell Akatsuki what he just found out.

"I'm going to assume that's a no, so why not make this painless for us both and take what you need now," he told Zero and then glanced over at Ichijou, nodding to him.

Ichijou took that as the 'its okay you can go' to leave the room. So he walked out and sighed in relief. They weren't going to fight and that made him relaxed and happy again to know that. So Takuma closed the door behind him and went to his room to read his manga in the nice peaceful silence, its not like Shiki would be a distraction, not tonight anyway.

Zero watched him leave and turned his attention fully to the older vampire who sat before him, "you called me here for me to drink your vile blood? What reason do you have for doing that?"

"I take it I can't care that you get the blood your body desires because I don't want Yuuki to be sad?" he asked.

"Yea right, there's another reason you want me here and I'm sure of it, this whole damn blood thing was an excuse," he growled, not know that what Kaname said was indeed the truth, at least for now anyway.

"You don't have to believe me but I know you need it, so you might as well come and get it," he was on his couch and had no intentions of moving from there.

Zero growled and coughed feeling his throat become dry. Already his thirst was growing even faster just after the mention of blood. The hunter wondered just how long he would last on drinking blood before he would officially sink to a Level E. Sighing in frustration he figured there was no way to prolong his hunger to make it worse and so he gave in for once, walking over to Kaname reluctantly.

As much as he could see, Zero was upset about something and it must have been that, whatever plan the silver-haired vampire had set up, had failed. He smirked and watched Zero approach him and Kaname stood up facing Zero. All he had to do was one last thing and it would set Zero off to wanting blood completely, not as strongly but fully in a way that he'd want it now. So Kaname 'accidentally' bit his lip from the inside, close enough to where it would run out and down the side of his mouth.

Seeing the red fluid caused Zero's eyes to turn red and he grabbed Kaname's shirt clutching it in a fist and sunk his fangs into the pureblood's neck like the night before. He drank and drank the crimson liquid that flowed freely until he was full which wasn't enough to cause Kaname to become weak like Zero had wanted.

However while drinking Zero had the strangest thought. Kaname's blood tasted…..sweeter today and he couldn't understand why that was. Yesterday he thought it was the most disgusting and vile thing he had ever drank and tonight it actually tasted good to him. There was something wrong but at the moment the hunter was too busy enjoying it to even think about the reason for the change in taste of the older vampire's blood.

Kaname too had noticed something new, Zero wasn't as rough as before. He even found it odd that he rather enjoyed having his blood drank by the younger vampire but didn't question the reason for that, at least not now. He too was lost, lost in the sweet sensation of his blood being ingested by Zero.

Once Zero was finished he slowly withdrew his fangs from Kaname's neck. But upon doing so, a sudden urge came over him that caused him to lick off the rest of the blood from Kaname's neck gently, cleaning him unlike the night before.

After he finished that he pulled back and looked at Kaname, eyes back to their regular light purple color. He licked his lips when he noticed the line of blood that ran down the side of the pureblood's mouth. Zero's mind yelled at him in warning, not to do what he was thinking, but his instinct was too strong and he did it anyway. He gently leaned in and licked the trail of blood from Kaname's chin up to the corner of his mouth. Once again Zero licked his lips and his eyes widened realizing what he had just done.

Kaname too stood there shocked. He couldn't believe what Zero had done and stared at him with the same reaction, eyes wide and in confusion. Zero quickly turned around and went to the door. He stopped before it wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth before opening the door and quickly closing it behind him as he re-entered his room and closed his door as well.

End Chapter.  
********************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Konichiwa everyone! You all are so awesome I can't begin to explain why. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, you gave me the inspiration to write this chapter and making it even more interesting and longer than the others. I really hope you all like it. I know I had fun writing it. At first I agonized over what to write for this chapter then I began to think, starting off that Zero could figure to make a problem out of his message for Kaname that Ichijou didn't deliver. And I had another idea that came to mind that you'll see really take place in the next chapter. It was meant for this chapter because I thought that one thing alone with Zero would be too short but after I started writing other things came to mind, the words flowed so freely in my head like a cascading waterfall. ---- Heh, lol kind of like that and yea I ended up making this one long enough and decided to slip the other idea into chapter 6. So I hope you all love this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Oh and the next chapter it was fun to write as well so chapter 6 might be up tomorrow, most likely.

Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed:

SILVER BEAUTY - thanks for your reviews and thanks so much for the advice. Its actually fun doing it day by day, but of course that means I'll be summing up the things during the day since those two would be more fun to write about at night. I'm happy you like the story.

2. 1827x - no you won't lol. But I'm happy to know that you still liked this story even though I really found that chapter to be boring.

3. Kags21 - I've updated so I hope you liked this chapter. I've read some of your stories and love them, I might have reviewed but under a different name. Anyway thank you for the review.

4. WhenAllSanityBreaksLoose - well thanks so much, I had no idea I was good at writing, thanks for the compliment.

5. evilgoddess1990 - thanks I'm glad to know that you like it.

6. EvilAngelofHeavenandHell - lol I'm not going to block you as a reviewer and you weren't being harsh, its true the last chapter had no action, I was blank on writing it. And I won't abandon the fic either. Trust me I know what its like to love a fanfic and then be dissappointed when the author disappears for a while. I'm not going to do that, I love this pairing as much as you do, thats why I have a website just for them and why I like to have rps as Kaname with a friend who is my Kaname's lover, their character being Zero of course so relax, you'll get more just like you got more in this chapter.

7. dawn chase - yea I know what you mean. The only reason I'm fast is because a lot of people seem to really like this story and I want to please my readers.


	6. Thoughts and Aidou?

**Chapter 6: Thoughts and Aidou?**

Kaname stood there in silence after Zero had left. He sat down back on his couch and stared at the wall in confusion. A few things had just happened tonight that didn't really make any sense to him.

One Zero had been gentle with him but that could easily be written off as him not being as hungry as the night before, to have drank from Kaname roughly. Then again, knowing Zero, he would still do it on purpose even if he had his senses to care about the pain he might cause the pureblood, and he didn't care so he would have done it.

The next thing was that Zero had licked the blood from Kaname's face. His face, more over from his chin to the corner of his mouth. That had put their faces too closing to them possibly kissing and it was freaking, the normally calm and cool, pureblood out.

What also seemed to bother him was that he had enjoyed having his blood drank by Zero. This was expected to happen in his life eventually but by the person he was to be with, the one person, rather woman he was going to love, which was supposed to be Yuuki. He wasn't supposed to enjoy anyone else drinking his blood, not a male, and especially not Zero, his enemy, for that matter.

Kaname couldn't seem to get over those few things that had just occurred. It was unnatural and disturbing, what seemed the most disturbing of it all though was that……Kaname didn't mind it one bit. And if anything was going to send him over the edge it was that he liked it.  
******************************************************************************************************************

After Zero had closed his door and was in the safety of his room. He slid down against the door, sitting on the floor in complete shock, confusion and fear. He too, didn't know what just happened in Kaname's room and it was something he didn't expect to ever happen between them.

Things had started getting weird when he liked the taste of Kaname's blood and wanted more just on the taste alone. This was strange because just yesterday he hated the taste. He thought Kaname's blood to be vile and disgusting, the absolute worst thing he could ever have drank, no consumed, in his entire life. It was the worst tasting thing to have possibly existed in the world, and now here he was on the following night, finding the taste sweet and appealing to him.

If that didn't weird him out enough its what he did after drinking Kaname's blood. He hadn't noticed like Kaname had, that he was being gentle but he did wonder as to why he had licked the blood from Kaname's neck. He could have sworn that he didn't do it the first night and that he never intended or would do that to the pureblood. Heck, he had never even done it to Yuuki, so why did he clean Kaname's off?

And if that wasn't the worst part, then its what came next. He had actually licked the blood line from Kaname's chin to, a too close for comfort area, near the pureblood's lips, the corner of his mouth. What the hell possessed him to do such a thing? Was he out of his mind? Was he already starting to sink down to the level of Level E? No he knew for sure it wasn't the Level E thing, but what it really was, remained a mystery to him right now.

Both males were stunned by what had just occurred and while the night class could smell Kaname's blood again they didn't know just what had also seemed to have transpired between the two males. The shock and disbelief that they were both in, was something the night class was oblivious too, but they both had a pretty good idea that the other had similar thoughts, at least about one thing and that was how close their faces were, and just how close it was to them almost kissing.  
******************************************************************************************************************

Through this whole time, Aidou had been in his room talking to his cousin. He was talking about what he believed to be a great break through, at least for him, but also a sad one at the same time.

"Kaname-sama is at least bi now, if he isn't gay," he said happily with a slight blush to his cheeks as he thought about how great it would be if he could be with Kaname.

"And what exactly makes you think something like that Hanabusa?" Akatsuki felt compelled to ask, seeing as this was the most ridiculous statement that he had ever heard his cousin say.

"I was going to pass by and come to my room when a phrase that Kiryuu said had caught my attention," he sat on Akatsuki's bed ready to spill all as if they were gossiping and in a way they were, but it was mostly Aidou doing the gossip.

"How does a phrase that Kiryuu said make you think that Kaname-sama is bi?" Aktsuki was lying on his bed reluctantly listening to his cousin's crazy claim.

"Well Kiryuu had said that Kaname-sama won't get what he wants because Kiryuu rather die first."

"So you assume after just hearing that alone-"

"No wait there's more Akatsuki, after that Kaname-sama said that he should teach Kiryuu a lesson like last night and that he doesn't mind doing it again every night until Kiryuu submits to him," he was getting excited about revealing what he heard as it had to prove to Akatsuki that he was right about Kaname turning bi.

"And do you know what 'it' is?" the older vampire asked in a bored tone as he emphasized the word it. It was obvious that he didn't believe Aidou one bit.

"Well no but I've still got more proof," he figured he had to tell the whole thing or else his cousin wouldn't believe him.

"Alright then keep going…."

"Well after that was said Kiryuu asked if Kaname-sama really thought he'd let last night's events repeat, if he believed Kiryuu would be vulnerable then Kaname-sama retaliated with a question asking if Kiryuu had a way of keeping Kaname-sama away from him, that immediately sealed the deal, Kaname-sama is bi!" Aidou said happily.

"You don't even know what they were talking about, how can you be so sure that from just a few words, that you over heard, that Kaname-sama is gay, or even bi?" Akatsuki was being logical. He knew and thought his cousin knew better than to eavesdrop and assume what he heard was the correct thing, or rather in this case, that what he heard was relating to something sexual.

"Because there are clues in all of those sentences, are you deaf or did you not understand what I said? Honestly I told you everything correctly, how could it possibly be so hard to believe me when I say Kaname-sama is bi?" Aidou was beginning to get upset that his cousin wouldn't believe him. He crossed his arms over his chest pouting as if that would convince the fire vampire that he was right.

"Simple, because you were eavesdropping, there is no real support like the actual words that might make it clear such as sex, rape or anything that hints to something sexual like I don't know maybe, kissing, hugging, or-"

"But Akatsuki, what I heard does hint to something like that, what about submit?" Aidou was trying really hard to win his argument with Akatsuki, he was determined to win, there would be no way he would get discouraged.

"That can't be a definite word, besides you've eavesdropped before and every time you did, you got everything all wrong, what makes you possibly think you would be right this time if you were never right to begin with?"

"…..." he didn't know what to say to that and almost seemed heartbroken which made Akatsuki regret being logical.

"Fine, if you can get some kind of proof or happen to hear something else, come and get me then I'll believe you. I will admit that what you are saying is a possibility but that still leaves a problem for you if what you heard was right," Akatsuki had to make his cousin feel better or else he'd have to put up with the sad aura radiating off his cousin.

"Yes thank you Akatsuki, but wait a second what problem?" he asked then thought about it. He went from sad to happy at first and now after being reminded of a problem he went right back to sad.

"Oh yea Kiryuu….a relationship between him and Kaname-sama won't last long anyway, if they will end up together, right now from the way it sounds Kaname-sama is pursuing him and it doesn't sound as if Kiryuu is gay or bi so I just might have a chance!" he stated going right back to happy but a super happy now.

Akatsuki sighed and shook his head, "don't even think about it." He felt it necessary to warn his cousin as he was getting a feeling about what Aidou was planning on doing after the fire vampire decided to give in and practically say, 'let me know what they say and I'll help you determine if its true'.

Translation to Hanabusa though, would go along the lines off, 'go snoop on Kaname-sama and Kiryuu and then bring me into the middle of it to find out what they are saying, should you get caught I'll take the heat for you'. That certainly wasn't something that Akatsuki wanted, not again anyway. He always was around Aidou when his cousin would do something wrong and who was the one who got punished with said cousin? Him of course, which he planned to avoid this time.

"Huh what do you mean Akatsuki?" he asked in a sweet voice while giving his older cousin an innocent look.

"That look says it all, don't go snooping on Kaname-sama and Kiryuu or you'll get caught and don't bring me to make me take the heat for your nosiness, I'm not taking a punishment with you, not this time," he said in a 'you gotta to be kidding me if you think that face is going to work' tone.

Aidou sighed, "fine I'll just get you if the first thing I hear from them sounds suspicious and we'll leave before they know we're there."

Akatsuki smiled but he knew better so he had a back up plan he was preparing in case Idol didn't do as he had just said. Should they get caught he'd point out immediately that he had no part in this and most likely they would believe him in this case, since Hanabusa is the one who is hoping to be with Kaname-sama, it would was guaranteed to work more than ever.

**End Chapter  
********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** I'm sorry not much Kaname and Zero in this one but hey at least this chapter is hopefully funny enough to make up for the lack of Kaname/Zero or Zero/Kaname, which ever you prefer but I don't see the difference as I'm not sure who to make uke yet, then again I do know but I won't tell you all what I'm planning or it'll ruin the surprise of their 'love encounter'. And in reference to my humor in writing if that sucks too I'm sorry, normally I don't count what I say as funny due to the friends I have who seem much funnier to me. I also know this is a kind of short chapter but I'm not quite sure what else to write as yet for the next chapter. So please reviews are desperately welcome because honestly you all inspire me with your reviews and how sweet you are to me in them. Please *gets down on my knees and puts my hands together begging* please……..send me reviews I need it for my inspiration to write. And sorry for not updating sooner I just discovers the anime Gravitation! But yea I'm late in finding out about it I know, that's because someone is playing a cruel joke on me not telling me all the fantastic Yaoi anime there are out there waiting to be fondled I mean watched by me, heh heh……*nervous laughter*. So if any of you know of any great yaoi anime or even mangas, let me know about it, I've read a few that were one-shots and then there is Junjou Romantica that I've fallen in love with Akihiko Usami! In Gravitation I've fallen for Eiri Yuki and who could blame me, I'd love to have him in rl. Okay sorry author's note is over I'm writing too much about myself right here. See you guys in the next chapter. ^_^ Oh yea and there's Nozomi and Coyote in a manga called Steal Moon! Sorry I'm gone now lol.

**Websites:**

VKForbiddenLove. webs. com (fansite for Zero and Kaname yaoi)

VampireKnightsCastle. webs. com (has a lot of VK info, still working on it though but I do have every episode of VK up on there.)

If you guys check it out sign my guestbook and let me know what you think, become a member to the site if you want. Thanks and I hope you like the sites even though I still have work to do on all of them. Oh and obviously close the spaces between the . and the word behind it to get the site.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

1. ame no itteki - well you should watch the episodes for VK also if you haven't watched it. Yep they became my favorite as well. Oh if you want to get the episodes easily go to my website I have 2 I'll they're both above this reviews section.

2. ayame zangetsu - lol thanks, and I will eventually, just be patient for the hot yaoi love. I'll give you as well as everyone else something to look forward too since I do the review replies like this, there will be a hint of our favorite yaoi lovin in chapter 7.

3. Kags21 - yes thanks, actually to be honest, reading your fanfics also helped me develop my writing better, lol. So in a way, thanks for helping me get better at writing, lol

4. 1827x - I'm sure you don't love me, lol. I don't know if I've mentioned it or if its just deja vu but it really doesn't matter to me if you think its Kaname/Zero or Zero/Kaname. There's a reason I say this if the pairing depends on dominance but I've never known that before if it does. Anyway I surprise will come and you'll see why I don't care which way you think of the pairing.

5. dawn chase - see I'm not the fastest updater, really I'm not, I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I hoped though. I had the chapter typed out and ready the day I got reviews for chapter 5 but I never got around to posting it until today, sorry again.

6. evilgoddess1990 - thanks but don't worry there's still more to come.


	7. Rape?

Chapter 7: Rape?

As dawn approached the entire Night Class were in their beds drifting off to sleep, including Kaname and Zero. Their thoughts about earlier tonight slipping from their minds as they needed sleep and both males hoped to wake up and find the 'incident' that transpired between them would be just another dream. Or rather a nightmare, one that had seemed all too real. However they didn't have a clue that this would not be the case. Their wish would be left ungranted and they'd have to face reality when they would awaken, to realize that everything they questioned and thought long and hard about was in fact real.

For now their thoughts were aside for both of them as they drifted off into sleep, that peaceful sleep that claimed them and took them away into a world of dreams where they didn't have to worry about seeing each other. While the two males had thought this to be the case, they were wrong once again. Tonight they'd infiltrate each other's dreams and not in a way that either of the two would like, at least not as far as they knew.  
******************************************************************************************************************

The pureblood prince was sitting at his desk with his chair turned to the side for him to gaze out through the window and back at his chess board. He was debating on if he should just rid himself of the hunter already instead of dealing with him drinking his blood every single night. The pain was too much for him and it was as if he was wasting his blood on an ex-human who he would eventually kill. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door and he turned to look at the door telling the person behind it to enter.

The knob turned and the door opened to reveal the hunter standing there just looking at the pureblood and not setting foot in as yet. Kaname had already known it was Zero and knew what he was there for. He sighed and stood up walking from around his desk to stand right in front of his couch, "come in already," he said in an annoyed tone tonight.

Zero was looking down at the floor a shadow covered his features as he obeyed the pureblood and walked in a bit. He turned around and closed the door behind him, not needing to hear Kaname tell him to do that, then he locked it as well but didn't let the pureblood know of this. Once he turned around again he looked up revealing the blood red eyes of a vampire with the strong desire for blood.

Kaname was about to walk to him not in the mood for any of Zero's arguments or crap tonight when the hunter started walking over to him first. It was strange to Kaname but he figured that maybe Zero was just too hungry to care about any fight they should have had that night and instead chose to move forward first. The pureblood watched Zero as he stood before him and grabbed on to Kaname's shoulders biting into his neck roughly and drinking his blood not wasting any time at all.

Kaname growled out in pain as the pain he had felt from the bite was much more than before. But he sighed once again and endured the pain of the younger vampire drinking his crimson liquid. The pureblood prince figured that Zero would be done soon and then he wouldn't have to see the hunter for the rest of the night and right when he felt Zero withdraw his fangs he started to move back. However he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The silver-haired vampire pushed Kaname down to the ground and lay on top of him in a straddling position. Eyes still red, the pureblood could clearly see lust in those crimson orbs. His eyes widened realizing it wasn't blood lust that he was seeing but the other kind and he forced his arms up between them to push Zero off of him. But he was having no luck. Zero pinned Kaname's hands down near his head and leaned down crashing his lips to the purebloods in a rough and searing kiss.

The older vampire's eyes widened and he growled trying to get up and push Zero off of him but it was to no avail. Zero let go of one of Kaname's right hand that he was holding down with his left and he sliced his claws down the pureblood's shirt ripping it open, causing buttons to pitch off left and right. Kaname wasn't liking this one bit and for some reason he was helpless. He was stronger than Zero and he knew it, so why couldn't he push the hunter off? It felt as if something was keeping him down for Zero, as if gravity itself was working against him and only him.

Zero moved his hand down now to Kaname's waist unbuckling the belt on the pureblood's pants and pulling it out of its slots swiftly. Tossing that aside he unbuttoned and unzipped the older vampire's pants quickly and Kaname was freaking out even more. This was getting dangerously close to him being raped and he wasn't even able to protect himself.

Kaname had actually wanted to kill Zero now and no matter how he tried to use his mind and destroy the male above him, he couldn't seem to do that either. It was as if someone had also taken his powers away and left him in this situation on purpose. It was actually getting scarier by the second as Kaname didn't want to have another male touch his body, more so he didn't want Zero to touch his body and yet it was seeing as if he couldn't escape it. His fate in this moment was inevitable. But even so he still tried to resist and struggle to the best that he could to get Zero off of him.

He thought that having Zero let go of one of his hands would help but even as he pushed against Zero with that one hand, it didn't bother Zero nor did it feel to him as if he had any strength in his body. It didn't even seem that he could keep his hand up to push against the silver-haired vampire much longer. And sadly Zero was getting closer and closer to his target goal.

The hunter seemed to have come prepared, he broke the kiss and in doing that he pulled out a chain, which was the chain he used to keep the Bloody Rose on him securely, from his back pants pocket. He held it in his mouth as he took Kaname's hand from pushing against him and held them both together above his head. Then he securely wrapped one end of the chain around Kaname's wrists tightly while he leaned up and over the pureblood to wrap the other end of the chain around the foot of the couch securely as well. This kept the pureblood from fighting back against him now and Zero was free to unbutton his own shirt.

The younger vampire slid the shirt off of his body revealing his perfectly sculpted chest to the pureblood he was straddling. He hadn't noticed until now that the man beneath him had a perfectly defined chest as well and he licked his lips wanting to have Kaname even more now, if that was even possible.

Kaname realized he was being so stupid. Why didn't he just do the only thing that he really could now seeing as his mouth was no longer covered by the other male's. He needed to scream for someone to help him. This would be a first for him doing this but he had no choice at all and the night class would understand quite easily that he wasn't weak but that Zero had the upper hand in being prepared to take him on. So he prepared himself, swallowing and taking a deep breath he let it out as he yelled as loud as he could for someone to help him but even though he did this it was useless as well. He growled and tried to think why no one came running to help him right now, but came up with no explanation and started to feel really betrayed and weak. This was a new feeling to him and one he didn't like at all. This was the absolute lowest anyone could ever feeling and it was worse since he was supposed to be the strongest vampire alive.

Zero licked his lips and slide down to sit at Kaname's feet. He reached up and pulled Kaname's pants and boxers down together, leaving the handsome pureblood naked before the hunter. Zero left the pants around the older vampire's ankles and stood up. He paused as his eyes scanned over Kaname's body from top to bottom. Growling at the pleasing sight before him, he licked his lips wanting to take Kaname's length into his mouth. He had other more important things to attend to first though, such as himself. Dropping his pants a well he revealed that he was once again prepared, not wearing boxer at all. Kaname's eyes widened and he growled out in anger yelling at Zero to stop but those blood red eyes seemed to laugh at the purebloods predicament and Zero smirked evilly as he kneeled down and spread Kaname's legs aside.

The hunter's length was hard and throbbing a big sign of what he was going to do next. Without any hesitation Zero got in position between the pureblood's legs and grasped the older male's hips thrusting his length hard and fast into Kaname.

Kaname screamed out in pain and shot up in his bed. His body was drenched in sweat and he looked around the room. His crimson eyes only saw the room was in a darker state than when he went to sleep, it was a sure sign that the sun's rays were disappearing as the sky was to be taken over by the moonlight.

It was a dream, just a dream and nothing more. Kaname was panting and sitting there in shock over what he had dreamed about. He couldn't believe it wasn't real as it felt as if Zero was really on top of him and attempting to rape him. Every action, every detail was vivid in his mind and he had thought he really did lose a battle with the hunter. Kaname sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He removed the covers only to growl at his body's reaction to the dream. His length hard and throbbing needing a release of its own, much like Zero had wanted from Kaname in the dream. He swung his legs off the bed and walked into the bathroom turning on the cold water, figuring a nice, cold, long shower is what his body needed to forget the dream that would now remain etched in his memory.  
******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Well now what do you think of that? Really I'm anxious for the reviews on this chapter. I know it was shorter than the most recent chapters I've written but I didn't want to put my two plans together in this one chapter making this one the longest chapter of them all. Anyways I'm really happy to know you guys love my story so much. Thanks so much for reading it and please review more! I love getting your reviews, it puts a smile on my face and makes me want to write to please you all and hey I get a treat too, as I please my self in writing a successful chapter ^_^  
******************************************************************************************************************

Thanks to my reviewers, can't wait to know what you think of this chapter:

1. ZERO SILVER BEAUTY - thanks, I wanted a slow transition, not to slow to where its annoying that they don't get together but not to fast to where they end up out of character if you know what I mean.

2. Kags21 - well thanks again anyway : )

3. G-17writa - Thanks a lot and of course as you can see I fulfilled my promise to have more Kaname x Zero in this chapter, even if I forgot to promise you all that I promised it to myself too, lol. Yes I was dying to write Aidou being stupid and assuming the wrong thing, at least for now haha, don't know how I thought of it but I'm glad I did.

4. EvilAngelofHeavenandHell - lol your funny. I love that review. Well at the moment neither of them are bi or gay they are both straight just very confused. Its fun writing the transition into them being together. But I have an rp like that to where they needed to clear things up and well….nah I won't say, that roleplay, me and the other person doing that agreed I can just make another fanfic about it and put up here, so once this story is done, there will be more Kaname/Zero for you and any one else who likes this story I wrote.

5. evilgoddess1990 - well thanks, that's great to know that I made you want more by adding Aidou and Akatsuki to the mix to spice things up a bit, lol. Then that chapter served its purpose.


	8. Submission?

Chapter 8: Submission?

Zero was in his room, lying down on his bed and minding his own business. He was thirsty but he had no intentions of going to Kaname for blood tonight. Instead he was choosing to stay away from the pureblood and take his chance alone while suffering. He knew what his plans had contained, having to torture the pureblood and if he really had to give in eventually, he'd rather give in when he would be too weak to fight against his own body's desires and have to drink blood whether he liked it or not.

The hunter glanced over to the direction of the door when he thought he heard movement. He waited a moment but heard nothing and figured he was just imagining things or that someone was walking by his door to go to their room. There were other rooms in that hallway anyway so that was a definitely a possibility. He turned over on to his left side so his back was to the door when he heard a knock. Sitting up and looking at the door he sighed, "come in," he said as he thought it was Ichijou.

When the door opened he found out that he was wrong. Standing there in the doorway was Kaname. The pureblood smirked and walked right into the room and turning around to close the door behind him, turning the lock as well.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled out angrily at the older vampire.

"Its time you had your meal," Kaname said calmly.

Zero glared at the pureblood and wondered why Kaname had came to him this time instead of having Ichijou get him like the last time. It was certainly odd for the almighty pureblood prince, but he didn't reveal his thoughts to Kaname or show any sign of his confusion and surprise.

Instead he just got up and stood there looking at the older male, "well forget it, I'm not thirsty so you can get the hell out of my room now."

Kaname scowled not taking no for an answer, "really? Are you sure about that?" he asked walking over to the silver-haired vampire.

Zero was looking at him cautiously unsure of what that meant. Something was different about Kaname and he just couldn't seem to figure out what he was trying to do or what the pureblood might be thinking. For some reason he felt as if something was very wrong with him.

"I'm sure now get out!" he still kept trying to get rid of the older male.

The pureblood smirked and used his right hand, grabbing Zero by his collar and pulling him close. His left hand moved back then forward fast, as his claws plunged into Zero's abdomen. The hunter growled out in pain as he hunched over holding his abdomen where Kaname's claws was still in him.

Zero was bleeding from his injury but it didn't make him hungrier, not yet anyway and that's what Kaname noticed. The older vampire pulled his claws out of Zero as he watched the hunter's blood drip from his claws onto the floor. Zero was loosing a lot of blood now that Kaname had removed his claws and his wound wasn't healing quickly.

Kaname threw Zero to the floor and stood there watching him as he licked the younger male's blood off of his fingers. He had a smug look on his face as he looked at the hunter. It was true, Kaname was much more different tonight and Zero was almost scared to see him this way. If there was one thing, the older vampire didn't do, it was injure him for no reason to make him drink his blood. Sure he had done it before but that was because he was teaching Zero a lesson as for right now though, there was no reason for him doing this.

Zero's eyes turned to the crimson color that showed his thirst for blood. His fangs elongated and his breathing was harsh and ragged like every time his bloodlust was strong. His claws lengthened as well and he clutched his side in pain and glared at the pureblood. Zero gave in and stood up straight, shakily and walked over to Kaname to drink his blood. As he got close and was about to grab the purebloods shirt Kaname stopped him and threw him to the side causing him to end up on the bed.

The hunter glared more and wondered what this was all about. What the hells was going on with the pureblood. He had thought Kaname wanted him to drink his blood then it dawned on him. Kaname was trying to kill him, that had to be it, he growled and was ready to get up and fight back when Kaname spoke.

"Do you think I'm going to give you my blood every time for nothing? This time I want something for me feeding you, something in return…" he said it calmly. But his eyes held some sort of secret to them that Zero couldn't figure out.

"And what….would…that be?" he managed to ask.

The pureblood prince smirked, "your body."

Zero's eyes widened and he dragged himself back on his bed until he stopped and felt his back hit against the backboard.

Kaname smirked and got on the bed crawling over to Zero, who rolled off the side of the bed. He had managed to get up and ran to the door and opened it but it was immediately pushed shut as he turned to see Kaname with his hand pushing against the door to keep it closed and he was close to the hunter in a way that Zero didn't like.

He ran over to the other side of the room staring at Kaname in horror, "forget it, I don't need any blood and I'm not giving you what you want as payment! Not now, not ever!" he shouted.

"Whoever said you had to give it up willingly?" Kaname grinned. He moved so quickly that Zero didn't see him as he ended up standing beside Zero and grabbing him from behind.

Zero growled and fought against Kaname but the pureblood clamped down the hunter's arms to his side. He licked Zero's neck whispered in his ear, "don't worry I'll try to be gentle."

That didn't make the hunter relieved at all. He fought harder against Kaname but it was no use. He was weak from the loss of blood and needing to have his thirst for the crimson liquid satisfied, which at the moment didn't seem like it was going to happen. Zero yelled at Kaname, "GET THE HELL OFF ME, LET ME GO!!!!"

Kaname of course didn't listen or even care. He slid his right hand down Zero's chest and stopped to open the hunter's belt and pants. Once that was done he slid his hand down into Zero's boxer's grabbing his shaft and squeezing. Meanwhile Zero was going crazy and still trying to fight back no matter how hopeless it seemed. He kept at it but froze for a moment when he felt the pureblood's hand touching his member.

"NO! STOP IT!! GET YOUR HAND OUT OF THERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" he yelled not wanting this at all. He felt as if he was going to cry as he was being violated by the pureblood and who knows how much further this would go. Zero's crimson eyes held fear in them which was unusual for a vampire that was hungry, even more so for the hunter to ever show fear.

He groaned as he felt that he was aroused. Zero cursed that his damn body betrayed him and his thoughts. Instead he reacted to the brown-haired vampire's touch in a positive way. Zero couldn't believe this was happening. Why him and why did it have to be his enemy to do this to him. He wanted so badly to stop Kaname but his body also wanted the pureblood prince to continue.

Kaname used his fangs and ripped the top of Zero's shirt as he kissed the silver-haired vampire's neck and shoulder. He licked and nipped at him wanting to draw out those sweet sounds of pleasure from Zero and sadly, he was succeeding. As groans of pleasure escaped Zero's lips from Kaname's kissing and nipping. The hunter whimpered and bit his lip trying to suppress those erotic sounds but they still managed to escape and let the older vampire hear what he wanted.

The pureblood's hands moved up and down rubbing Zero's shaft at a fast pace. It didn't take long for him to cum either as it was Zero's first time with a man but what was worse was that his body loved it so much and caused him to release so early.

Zero groaned and tried to keep repeating 'no' and 'stop' but it felt as if he lost his voice. The only way for him to be heard now was through the sounds of pleasure. He groaned louder than he thought possible when he had his release and he was ashamed. Zero felt that he already lost the battle and the war with Kaname. He was embarrassed as he had came so early and that he had even groaned and showed pleasure to the pureblood for his touches.

Kaname smirked and took his hand out of Zero's boxers. He rested his chin on the hunter's shoulder as he nuzzled Zero to make him watch while he licked the silver-haired vampire's cum off of his fingers. Zero watched at first then looked away in the opposite direction in disgust and embarrassment.

When the older vampire was done with that he rested his hand on Zero's pants and slid his other hand to the other side of his pants and pushed it down off of his hips with his boxers. Zero didn't fight back now as he had given up. Its not that he wanted to give up, he had just done it.

The pureblood let go of Zero for a moment, which could have been his chance to get away but he didn't move. If was as if he was frozen in place by his fear and defeat. Instead he stayed put and waited for what would happen to him eventually, whether he got away or not. Kaname moved his hand to his own pants and quickly undid them and slid them off his body. He wrapped his left hand around Zero's waist and used his right hand to make Zero face him. The hunter looked sad and defeated but Kaname nuzzled him and whispered, "you will like it, trust me." He kissed Zero's lips softly then broke the kiss and let go of Zero's face.

Zero had just let it all happen. He had conceded defeat and even if he hadn't, he had lost blood and couldn't fight back as he didn't have the strength too. He closed his eyes and thought to himself. 'This is it….that damned pureblood wins and I….I'm just his damn source of release now…..' he sighed.

Kaname slide his hand up under Zero's shirt and held him tightly plunging his length deep inside of the hunter without warning. Zero screamed in pain and his eyes widened as he felt how much that hurt. He growled and tried to fight back again, finding his strength to try again after being penetrated.

Zero jolted up in bed, much like Kaname had. His eyes wide and he rubbed them then looked around the room, scanning it. He didn't smell the pureblood's scent in his room, nor did he smell him on his body. The silver-haired vampire sighed in relief lying back down in bed. He turned over and glanced at his clock. It was late afternoon, the sun was setting around now and he knew it was time for the Night Class to start waking up and getting ready to go to class.

End Chapter.  
********************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Well what do you think of this one? Heh I am so thankful for yaoi mangas. Without those I'd be going crazy trying to find a new sex scene. Well maybe not but I know I'd have a tiny bit of trouble making them different. Well not that chapter is done and I'm ready to write the next chapter. Now I'm drawing a blank on what to write for chapter 9 but don't worry, it'll come to me by the time Friday. Anyways thanks to you all for supporting my fanfic and reading it and loving it. I wouldn't be so interested in finishing this story without you all.  
********************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks to my reviewers:

1. G-17writa - Well I'm pleased to know it worked out the way I wanted, to where you wondered what was going on then realized it was a dream. As for who tops…well that's a surprise. I've been asked that a lot or advised to on who to make uke but I'm not revealing that to anyone, you'll just have to wait and see….*evil laughter*

2. ZERO SILVER BEAUTY - thanks, I definitely wanted it to be a dream. I love how I seemed to have made you all believe it was actually happening but I figured doing it that way would be the best thing to do. lol

3. Glittering Cyan Wings - well I won't answer that as it might ruin the next chapter, even though I don't know what I'm writing yet for chapter 9, there is still a possibility that I will ruin it by answer your question. *Smiles* gomen.

4. Kags21 - thank you very much I hope I continue to keep it good. ^^

5. evilgoddess1990 - lol there you see, you got that right, I did write on Zero's dream. I had too for their developing feelings for each other. Good guess though!

6. ZexionVI 008 - thanks for the review, is this soon enough? lol. I'm glad you like the story so far too.


	9. Staying Away

**Chapter 9: Staying Away**

After about 15 minutes of lying in bed recalling the horrible dream he had, Zero sat up and tried to get those images out of his mind. He growled in frustration as he wished this was one of those times that the dream he had would be forgotten, like all the dreams he liked and wanted to remember. He sighed knowing it didn't work that way for his nightmares or any dreams he had consisting of sex.

Zero figured it was getting late and he knew Kaname was always one of the last to be downstairs. So he threw off his covers and swung his legs off the bed, groaning. The hunter looked down only to find that he groaned due to an erection he had, caused by his dream of a certain pureblood. He growled once again and refused to admit to himself that he liked the dream. Instead he began thinking that a cold shower would get rid of his erection and perhaps it could even wash away the memories of a certain erotic dream from his mind, no luck on that, but he could hope so anyway.

So with that new hope in mind, he stood up and removed his clothes, tossing it on the bed and walked into his private bathroom, like all the Night Class students had, lucky them, seeing as the Day Class didn't have their own bathrooms in their rooms, which made it even more obvious to the hunter just how special Kaien treated the Night Class students. He sighed and closed the door and turned on the water, letting it run a bit while he brushed his teeth. Once he was done with that, Zero stepped into the tub and washed off his body, used the soap, then washed it off with the cold water. After that was done he focused the water on his erection and felt wonderful knowing it was going away. Finally turning off the water and stepping out he grabbed his towel and dried his skin off. Then wrapping it around his waist he walked to the bathroom door, opened it and walked out getting his Night Class uniform and putting it on. The hunter then grabbed the Bloody Rose from the nightstand drawer and placed it in his jacket pocket and walked to the door to leave.

But he decided to be cautious, not wanting to bump into the pureblood prince on his way out, as facing him would bring back the memories of his dream, that at the moment, was forgotten. So he quietly opened the door and peeked out, seeing no one, he crept out of his room and almost ran down the hall and down the stairs. He sighed when he got to the bottom, relieved that he made it and decided to wait the farthest distance he could find, from the area Kaname would be at, once the pureblood would make his entrance into the living area.  
**************************************************************************************************************************

Kaname had the same idea to stay away from Zero and for that he needed to devise a plan to keep watch over the hunter but avoid being near him for fear of the memories of his dream coming back to haunt him. He had finished getting ready about 20 minutes ago and was just sitting in his room waiting for the right time when he could leave and not have to await on any of the students to be ready.

While waiting an idea came to him and he smiled thinking this might actually work. In order to put the plan into effect though, he would need Ichijou.

"Seiren," Kaname said knowing she'd hear him or at least his thoughts which is why he also thought her name. It hadn't taken her very long to come to him as she seemed to have appeared out of no where from the shadows within the room.

"Kaname-sama," she said bowing before him.

"I need to speak with Takuma," he said calmly but with a blank expression on his face now.

"Hai," she nodded and left the room in a flash. Within a few seconds Takuma was on the other side of Kaname's door knocking before he opened it and entered. He didn't have to wait for an answer since Kaname had called for him. Upon entering he pushed the door to close it but it remained slight ajar.

"Good evening Kaname-sama, you needed me?" the blonde questioned with a smile.

"Hai, I need you to watch Kiryuu for a little while, it might be for a few days or weeks, I'm not sure how long, but for reasons I wish not to discuss, I don't desire to be around the hunter," he stated giving the vice president as much information as was necessary.

Unfortunately, at that very moment once again, Hanabusa had been walking by to go downstairs and wait for them to leave when he had over heard from the moment Kaname had spoke and said he didn't want to be near Zero.

The ice vampire's eyes widened and he hid against the wall again, listening in on the conversation.

"Does that mean someone, rather I would be required to supply with the blood?"

"No. The only time I will be near him is when he needs blood, other than that, keep him at a distance from me, he'll have a new seat on the other side of the room starting from tonight."

"Hai," he said bowing slightly and standing straight again. Turning around and walking to the door he paused, "would that be all Kaname-sama?"

"Actually, before you go, see if Kiryuu has left already."

Ichijou nodded and took a hold of the door handle to open the door.

This had alarmed Aidou as he didn't want to be caught. So he quickly but quietly rushed down the rest of the hallway and descended the stairs. He went and took a seat on his favorite chair in the living area sighing to himself and then trying to locate Zero, if he was down there.  
**************************************************************************************************************************

The green-eyed blonde walked out of the room and across the hall. The door had been slightly open and he knocked lightly on the door to see if Zero answer. With no answer Takuma pushed the door open a bit more and peaked inside, "Kiryuu-kun?"

Seeing no one in there he then went back across the hall. He once again knocked lightly on Kaname's open door to get his attention should he suddenly be occupied. "He's downstairs already Kaname-sama," he said softly.

"Arigato," the pureblood replied, which gave the blonde the hint that he was free to go downstairs now. Takuma nodded and closed the door and went back to his room to grab his manga, then headed back down the hall, and down the stairs to the living area.  
**************************************************************************************************************************

Aidou had remained unusually quiet the whole time he was downstairs. Everyone wondered what was on his mind because he seemed deep in thought, which he was. He couldn't understand any of this at all.

From the way it seemed that things were going with Kaname and Zero, it didn't seem as if Hanabusa would be able to get the proof he needed to show Akatsuki that he was right all along. 'My plans are falling apart right before my eyes and I can't do a damn thing about it,' he thought in frustration. 'Wait a minute...rewind....that's it! I need to do something to get my proof....which means I'm going to need to** _help_** them along to make up,' Aidou thought mischievously.

He started planning away in his mind, getting excited, while to everyone else, he was still seeming quite serious and still deep in thought.

All the while Zero was staring out the window not paying attention to anyone or anything. He would ignore all the damn bloodsuckers until he either died or a way to keep him from falling to level E, other than drinking Kaname's blood, would arise.

After some time of waiting and all the night class students were down stairs, Kaname came down and looked at Ichijou who had already looked up then glanced in the corner where Zero was. They had a silent understanding as Ichijou stood up and smiled, "alright then time to go!"

With that the vampires stepped aside and allowed Kaname to go first of course. He went out the door with the rest of them following behind him, Aidou and Akatsuki on either side of him of course but Zero waited until they all left to follow. Ichijou then walked at the back with the hunter smiling at him for a moment before waving to the day class girls that they began passing by, Yuuki being one of them.  
**************************************************************************************************************************

When they had entered the class room, the pureblood took his usual seat and Zero without knowing it if was okay or not, not that he cared at all what the pureblood thought, went to sit on the opposite side of the room away from Kaname. This had pleased them both and Ichijou stayed beside Zero instead of Kaname now. Aidou was observing all of this and scowled, not liking it one bit.

"What's wrong Hanabusa?" his cousin had asked him, seeing as there was time before the professor was to enter the classroom.

The ice vampire snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Akatsuki, "oh nothing at all I just bit my tongue," he smiled and laughed it off. Of course he was lying but he couldn't really tell his cousin the problem or else Akatsuki wouldn't believe his earlier eavesdropping at all, or any proof he may come up with now. Just as well, the older male would also keep his cousin from **_helping_** the two vampires that were currently avoiding each other.

Akatsuki went back to minding his own business, or so he led his cousin to believe. He wasn't stupid, nor had he not noticed the Zero no where near Kaname like the previous night. He knew that was probably what was on Aidou's mind. It wasn't uncommon for the pureblood to be on his cousin's mind, however for a certain hunter to be, well that was just plain strange. And it was clear to him what Hanabusa was thinking about as he had never seen his cousin so deep in thought until tonight. He had decided thought that he'd wait and see just what his idiot of a cousin might be doing, knowing already that whatever was running through his mind was an absolutely ridiculous idea.

Aidou was pleased that his cousin decided not to pay attention to him any longer as he had to bring the two together. Yes he had already began referring to the pureblood prince and the hunter as a couple. This made him pissed off but pleased at the same time as it was giving him something that he'd need to do and to prove. He had to fix this somehow and he was sure an idea would come soon.**  
****************************************************************************************************************************

By now the professor had entered the room and started his lessons not seeming to care who listened and who didn't. Meanwhile, Zero had no problems being away from the pureblood and he was a bit shocked that Kaname didn't protest but he was also relieved. He sighed and looked bored in class as usual glancing in the brunette's direction almost every minute as if he had expected him to do something, but that wasn't the case. The cause of that was his nightmare and when he caught himself doing it he growled softly at himself, and then continued doing it. All the while, unaware of himself being a test subject of sorts to a certain blue-eyed blonde.

Meanwhile Kaname had noticed how quiet Aidou was and was happy he wasn't causing some kind of trouble for once. He had enough to deal with already, like a certain dream he had that consisted of being raped by a hunter. But at the same time, he was wishing in the back of his mind that the blonde would cause some kind of trouble, a distraction of sorts, to keep him from focusing on the nightmare he had and to keep him from glancing at Kiryuu every five minutes as he had found himself doing.

Ichijou was observant too and he seemed to have caught on to the sudden glances that Zero would do, looking at Kaname and then when he'd look at his best friend he noticed a similar behavior. What also caught his attention was just how quiet Aidou was and all of these events were slowly putting themselves together in his mind. He seemed to relate the situation to one of his mangas, yes one of the yaoi mangas except, the two males on opposite ends were not lovers in the beginning and he felt as if he wanted to play around and see just what was on their minds. If he found it interesting then he just might make more fun out of it, and the blonde might be a factor in helping him.

**************************************************************************************************************************  
**A/N:** Okay this one will be quick. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I owe you all for chapters at least and hope to give them to you one right after the other. Forgive me and I hope you liked this chapter. Seeing as Aidou will be trying to get there together, if you have any idea, feel free to tell me in case I can't think of anything, so far I have one idea. And I will give you credit if I use your idea in the story. Anyways, arigato, I appreciate that you all took the time to review.

**Thanks to my Reviewers:**

1. Saruvi - Thanks so much. I'm glad you like it. Didin't know I wrote well though, lol.

2. ZexionVI 008 - Arigato, did you update gravitation yet though? Anyways, I've gotten more than one chapters done and you know I've been busy to not be able to update, lol. Roleplaying but I'm anxious to continue this.

3. Kags21 - lol well I can't let them be together yet, I'm so cruel. I've got plans for them that still need to occur first, lol.

4. EvilAngelofHeavenandHell - um well you are funny I enjoy reading your review to me. Its quite entertaining and you help me get motivated to keep writing, of course all my reviewers help in their own way and yours is by being funny. Thanks for the review again. Had no idea I could do a guys sex scene that would be stuck in someone's brain, interesting...lmao.

5. Glittering Cyan Wings - *stops you from saving Zero* sorry it has to happen, just let it be. *Evil grin* anyways yea I suppose its great to let you all wonder what will happen. Sorry if this seems like your fear is coming true. Don't worry though, it won't last long and they don't exactly hate either other, lol.

6. G-17writa - ah yes...the main question that seems to be on everyone's mind. Who will be seme and who will be uke....stayed tuned to find out, lol. No seriously, you all will just have to be patient, I'm not giving it a way in the least bit.

7. October Thorne - yep just a little dream....but don't worry there is still a sex scene yet to come....

8. evilgoddess1990 - yea there is a reason in their dreams being similar but that won't be answer any time soon. It'll be a few more chapters before that reason comes to light.


	10. What is going on?

**Chapter 10: What is going on?**

Kaname couldn't help himself. He constantly kept looking at Zero even though the soul purpose of them not sitting near each other was for them to not have to deal with each other. He hated how that dream had gotten to him so easily. For once, the pureblood had been anxious to get out of class and so he managed to get his attention off of the hunter, on the other side of the class and on to the clock to see when he could get out of the same room he was trapped in with Kiryuu, whether they had others with them or not didn't matter, he still didn't want to be near him.

Zero was having similar thoughts as he ended up glancing at the pureblood, the same time that Kaname had looked at him. It had greatly disturbed him and he had almost freaked out over something minor that would draw the attention of the rest of the bloodsuckers to him. He growled and looked at his watch, watching as the second hand seemed to tick by slowly. There was only ten minutes left, but as far as he was concerned, ten minutes wasn't soon enough.

Their dreams had, had similar effects on them and neither wanted anything to result from it. They refused to believe any of that non-sense that dreams revealed your deepest desires. As far as they both thought, neither desired to be raped by the other. But then again, that was how they had interpreted it, and no matter how much they denied it, there was no denying that they both had a painful and hard result after their dreams or supposed 'nightmares' as they classified it.

The professor sighed, seeing that no more teaching would occur tonight. He too had noticed a change in the air and he felt it was no longer necessary to go on with his lesson plan that he had. Looking up at the clock the professor dismissed the Night Class seven minutes early, as many of their minds appeared to be on something else that he concluded, involved the hunter and the pureblood prince.

Zero stood up and swiftly left the room, heading back to the Moon Dorm. Yuuki was doing her patrolling with Kaien, seeing as Zero couldn't do it while in class and she had seen him coming in her direction.

"Zer-" but she got cut off as the silver-haired male stormed right passed her not saying a word and not caring too. He had been well aware of her being there but didn't desire to stop and chat, seeing as he had other things on his mind.

Kaien walked up beside her as he had seen Zero pass by and wondered what all of that was about. Then before he could say a word to his lovely daughter Kaname was walking by and he figured they could find out from the vampire what happened.

"Ah Kaname-kun! Did someth-" he too got cut off as the pureblood walked right by the pair. He walked at a slower pace, but his aura clearly said, 'stay away from me or I'll kill you'.

Yuuki and Kaien looked at each other in confusion. "I wonder what happened?" Yuuki asked.

Kaien shrugged, "don't know but they both must have had some big problem tonight."

"Yea, at least Kaname-sempai wouldn't have ignored us if it was a minor thing with Zero..." Yuuki trailed off.

Ichijou had ended up somewhere at the back of the crowd and walked over to the two to explain what he could. "Konichiwa Yuuki-chan! Headmaster!" he smiled sweetly. The rest of the night class were through the gates by now and Kaname and Zero were up in their respective rooms, as far from each other as was possible for this night.

"Ichijou-sempai..." Yuuki said his name for no real reason but her curiosity was clearly evident on her face.

"What happened?" Kaien asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"Ah well I'm not sure, those two have been avoiding each other all night, since they awoke. I haven't a clue why but don't worry! Takuma Ichijou is on the case!" he joked with them.

"Anyway I'll be going, if anything starts making sense I'll explain it later to you both, oyasumi nasai," The green-eyed vampire said before walking off.

Both of them had smiled and returned his good night before they decided to go inside too. Yuuki was tired and at least she wouldn't worry over what was going on to be unable to sleep. Kaien seemed slightly amused as he had gone to his office and got a more detailed description of the evening from the professor. He too, now had his suspicions and while he figured it might break Yuuki's heart, things were about to get overly interesting at the Academy.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Kaname refused to see Zero. When the hunter would need his dose of blood tonight he wasn't sure what he'd do but he didn't desire to have his drank, only to have another incident like the previous night or something worse happen. He sighed removing his jacket and tie like usual and deciding to just go and lay down on his bed. He wondered if he should have Takuma to give Zero blood, at least for tonight? Then again, how could he do that to his best friend, and how could he deny his body the pleasure of his blood being drank by the hunter? The later was more true but he was in denial and refused to even think that was his reasoning for having it remain that Kiryuu drink from him. He growled and closed his eyes wanting to try and sleep, just to get rid of the dream, when he got a knock at his door.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Zero had already changed his clothing, so he was now dressed in something a bit more comfortable. He wore a black jeans and his favorite blue t-shirt as he lay there in his bed, thinking, debating on how he could avoid having his bloodlust take him over and more importantly, trying to get out of drinking Kuran's blood. Every potential idea he seemed to come up with was shot down as he always managed to come up with a reason why his plan wouldn't work. His real reason was that he secretly wanted to taste Kaname's sweet, delicious blood again, but he'd refused, no matter what he was persuaded with or who he might talk too, he refused to admit he wanted to be near the pureblood, to drink his blood again and relish in the intoxicating taste of it.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

"Come in," Kaname mumbled and sat up in his bed staring at the door. The door opened and closed quietly, with Ichijou walking in and going over to his best friend. He sat down on the bed and seemed a bit serious.

"Kaname....what's wrong? Something isn't right and I know you rather I didn't ask, but if it involves Kiryuu I have too. He still has to get blood from you, so why avoid him at all?" he asked cautiously.

The pureblood sighed and pulled his right knee up to his chest, his right elbow rested on his knee as he ran his fingers through his hair. Kaname stared down at the covers for a moment before speaking, "Something happened.....that shouldn't have last night..."

"Well what happened?" he asked being supportive and encouraging.

The pureblood knew he could trust Takuma but it was still hard for him to voice the incident that had occured, so he gave him the shortest and most similar thing that could give his best friend an idea as to what happened.

"I...made a mistake, my plan went wrong and...for some reason he licked the blood from the corner of my mouth," he said knowing that would give the blonde a good understand of what happened.

Takuma thought it over a bit and sighed, "there's something else....I don't think that would even be enough to worry you and possibly him, to stay away from each other. The whole purpose in him being here now is for you to supply him with blood and if you two avoid each other, your persuasion would have been for nothing."

"I know....alright there is more....Takuma...I had a nightmare of the hunter, I refuse to say anymore," the pureblood said softly, trying not to relive what he had labeled as a nightmare.

The green-eyed vampire found this interesting that a dream is what kept his best friend from facing the hunter, but he understood, seeing as they also had an odd encounter that might have triggered his dreams.

"So what will we do about this?" he asked seeing as just talking about the problem wouldn't solve it, there had to be a way to get things normal like the first night.

Kaname thought for a moment and sighed, "when he needs blood, follow him in here and stay in the room, perhaps nothing else odd will occur with you here."

"Do you mean that it might be Kiryuu's own doing?"

"No but...I don't know. Whatever it is, it shouldn't happen as long as we're not alone," Kaname said calmly. For a second there he was confused but he regained himself and focused on what needed to be done.

"Okay so shall we wait until he needs you or just get it over with again?"

The brunette thought on it for a bit, "perhaps we'll wait, so I won't need to provoke him into drinking any."

Takuma nodded, "well then I'll go and see how our guest is doing," he said standing up and walking to the door. He opened it and closed it behind him and he took a few steps across the hall and knocked on Zero's door.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Kaname sat there and watched Ichijou go. It didn't bother him, in fact that was a great idea, if the hunter needed it, then Takuma could tell him and if not, then he'd be able to say how long it might be, before Zero would need blood. This time he was determined to keep anything like last night from happening between him and the hunter and he sure as hell didn't want that nightmare of his coming true. Perhaps some research was also in order for the latest events. With that new thought in mind the pureblood threw the covers off of himself and got out of bed.

He went over to his book shelf and scanned the titles for anything that consisted of dreams. Finally after a while, he found one on the very bottom shelf and he pulled it out taking it over to his desk, where he pulled his chair out and sat down. He scooted closer to the desk and cracked open the book, searching through the table of contents until he got lucky and saw what he was looking for. Flipping the pages to the chapter titled 'Dream Meanings' he decided to start from there and thus he began reading.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Hearing a quiet 'come in' Ichijou opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him as he stood near the door looking at the hunter who was on his bed.

"Ichijou-sempai....please tell me this doesn't have to do with Kuran," he said quietly as he sat up on his bed.

"Well no, not at all, its more about you," Takuma said softly with a smile.

"Have a seat if you want," Zero said accepting that answer and trusting that Ichijou wasn't lying to him.

The blonde smiled and took a seat on Zero's bed, hoping that the hunter wouldn't mind. He was right, Zero didn't mind at all as he didn't protest when Takuma sat there.

"So are you alright Kiryuu-kun? After all you seemed to keep glancing at Kaname-sama through out class and you didn't sit near him like you were supposed too," he said hoping that Zero would take the time to answer the question.

"Its nothing at all..." the hunter said looking away and at the floor. He really didn't want to say what the real reason was but then again if he ever did reveal it to someone, Takuma was the one to reveal it too, him or Akatsuki were the ones to trust with any secrets.

Ichijou decided not to say anything as it seemed that, althought Zero gave an answered, he was thinking it over.

The hunter sighed, Takuma had been right in his assumptions and Zero figured he might as well say it, perhaps getting it off his chest would help him sleep better and things would be normal again tomorrow or even now, between him and the pureblood.

"I had a nighmare.....it was about Kuran....ah...like one of those mangas you read," he said revealing his dream in a different way that was easier than explaining it how Kaname had and giving the blonde a bit more knowledge on what was happening.

"Oh like the yaoi then?" he asked just to verify. No harm in doing that after all and Zero seemed willing now to talk about it.

"H..hai, and earlier when I had drank from him.....I liked his blood," he whispered.

"Oh well thats nothing to be afraid of! Pureblood's are rumored to have the sweetest tasting-"

"No but the first night I had to drink from him I didn't think it tasted good in the least bit," he cut Ichijou off to explain a bit more and the blonde seemed to understand.

"I suppose in your case...it might not have tasted like the sweetest ever...so what's wrong with that, perhaps you just got used to the taste fast and didn't find it repulsive," the green-eyed vampire supplied with a smile.

"..." Zero stayed quiet unable to figure out what to say to that. While he had thought of that as an option there were other things that bothered him too.

"As for the dream...well....lots of people have sex dreams, its just natural," he still kept smiling as he tried to calm the silver-haired male down and reassure him more.

"Yes but the dream was of Kaname....I've never dreamed of a guy in that way until last night....and besides the blood tasting sweet, I licked his neck clean and licked some blood that was......near his lips," he said the very last part so quietly that Takuma almost didn't hear it.

"If you were hungry it makes sense that you'd lick the blood clean as well," he had gotten what he wanted. Zero had revealed everything to him and now what occured was much clearer. He couldn't think of anything else to say though that would comfort the hunter when it came to the dream.

In reality no female dreamed of another female in a sexual way unless she was gay or bi. No female would dream of a male if she wasn't bi or straight. It was the same with men, no male would dream of a girl if he wasn't straight or bi and no male would dream of another unless he was bi or gay. At least if they did it wouldn't be sexual dreams unless they were of the proper orientations which was leading Ichijou to believe that his best friend and the hunter were closet homos or rather closet bisexuals who didn't even know the truth about themselve until recently. Well all of that would also be assuming that Kaname's dreams were the same as Zero's, but he was sure that might be the only supposed, 'nightmare' to freak his best friend out as well.

That meant something had to trigger this reaction to the other. Perhaps it was when the hunter moved into the Moon Dorm, seeing as it had started so soon after. But then again Ichijou was sure there was more to it than just that. There was another reason and with some snooping, it just might help him figure it out, to perhaps help the two along. He certainly wouldn't mind playing match maker.

Zero watched Ichijou think for some time, and he thought over the things that Takuma had said. Sure there was logic to everything that had occured but when adding it all together it didn't make any sense at all and he was so lost and confused, unable to understand what was really beginnnig to stir beneath the surface of himself and of a certain pureblood prince.

Zero sighed and caught the other vampire's attention. "I can't believe that either, it felt so strange....that feeling of being so close to him was....I don't know, I'm beginning to lose my mind, that must be it!"

Takuma felt a bit bad for Zero, but he had figured out partially, what was starting to happen. And to be honest with the hunter would have been a good idea but it would also probably result in something bad. Thinking it over, for once in his life, Ichijou decided to be bad and hope for something to come from what he was about to say. A form of fun for himself and perhaps to bring happiness to two unsuspecting people. Besides, he had always wanted to play one of the roles in his mangas in reality and now was his chance, 'and the role of matchmaker goes too - Takuma Ichijou. And action!' what was he heard in his head before beginning to speak.

"I would hate to be honest with you about all of this seeing as I'm sure this is going to be quite upsetting but.....Kiryuu-kun, your really a closet bisexual if not homo and you have feelings for Kaname-sama seeing as you want to have sex with him but your dreams are revealing your deepest and perhaps to you, darkest, hidden desires. Thats why you like the taste of his blood and you felt odd when your lips were almost touching, you wanted more but didn't act on it so your subconscious mind acted on it for you," he explained all of that quickly and in one breath.

Zero stared at him in utter shock and disbelief. Once again he was rendered speechless as it all sunk in to his brain. Then slowly taking a deep breath and letting it out, "What?! That isn't true, it can't be, not in the least bit!!!" he growled.

"Well Kiryuu-kun its the only possible explanation and if you want to just write it off for sure, talking with Kaname-sama about it might be the best option. I shouldn't say this but it'll help you if you know its safe to speak with him on this matter. You see, Kaname-sama had such a dream as well and he has had some rather strange feelings too, thats why he didn't say anything when you chose a different seat, he had planned for you to stay away from him anyway," Ichijou pushed to give Zero a reason and edge him into going to speak with the pureblood, even though he wasn't sure what Kaname's dreams was, he hoped he was right seeing as he used that as a reason for Zero to be comfortable to talk to the pureblood.

Zero sighed and thought it over, "fine I'll consider it, but just don't-"

"I won't say a word," Takuma cut him off in response, knowing what Zero was going to tell him. He stood up and patted the hunter on his back, "gomen...but you might as well do it now or later when you need blood, I can't supply you with any, I'm not a pureblood," he said apologetically knowing that the younger vampire wouldn't want to be near Kaname and that he hadn't known until just now that he'd still have to see the pureblood.

With that the blonde left Zero's room, who in turn fell back in his bed and pulled his pillow over his face to yell into it in annoyance and anger.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** Ah ha ha ha!!! Yes I am cruel and evil enough to end this chapter there. Its the perfect opportunity to write a new chapter, especially since I owe you all. Oh but you will hate me for ending it here. Hm....what should I do.....I will end it. Don't worry your getting chapter 11 tomorrow anyway. Just be patient and wait one day. ^^ And for the next chapter, do I have to look over the mistakes? I've been feeling lazy and not wanting to do it -pouts- Anyways, see what did I say, you got another chapter two days in a row. lol.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

1. Oceanmegami - Yes two blondes are who they need to beware off. Who'd have thought that, lol.

2. Glittering Cyan Wings - Oh don't worry, I don't plan to make that go on for very long. They story is moving along nicely at a pace I like. And yea sadly Zero doesn't even know he likes Kaname, lol.

3. October Thorne - um....I'm not sure what to say to you, but thanks for the review? I guess, yes that'll work.

4. G-17writa - lets see where to start, yea they'll fail miserably at staying away form each other, but it'll be fun to write. The next lemon will not be a dream. I'm happy this is still interesting and yea it has been almost a month since I last updated, I've chosen to do at least four chapters in a row seeing as this week, would have at least been chapter 12 but I didn't update for three weeks. It has been long indeed.

5. Kags21 - honestly? not very long. Ichijou and Aidou are interfering so they have no hope in staying away from each other, especially since Zero has to get Kaname's blood every night.


	11. The Kiss

**Chapter 11: The Kiss**

Kaname closed the book and threw it against the wall near the door just as Ichijou had knocked and opened the door to enter. He stared at the book on the ground and picked it up reading the title. The pureblood sighed and linked his fingers together, resting his chin in his hands as his elbows were on the table.

"You know...if the answers the book gave you were satisfactory, you could always ask the professor," the blonde supplied.

Kaname thought it over for a moment and sat up waving Ichijou in to close the door.

The blonde did just that and walked further into the room pulling up a chair that was near the door, to Kaname's desk and sat down.

"That dreams was not normal, not for me anyway, I didn't want to say it but it was a sexual dream of sorts," he said looking down at nothing in particular, except for his empty desk. Well once again Takuma's thoughts had been confirmed and it just so happened to be that he told Zero the truth. He sighed in relief and Kaname had noticed. He looked up at Ichijou questioning.

"Oh, I was just so relieved that it wasn't anything terrifying is all, I had thought that there was a nightmare that existed to have actually scared you," he said hoping that would throw Kaname off his trail. It had done much more than just that.

"A nightmare....actually scare me?" he questioned himself and then scowled. He had realized he was being a fool, he was letting a simple mind illusion run his life. He let his subconscious scare him into avoiding what he assumed to be the cause of such visions. Seeing it in a different light, he thought it to be absolutely ridiculous no, due to Ichijou's simple words.

"I'm not afraid of a nightmare or sexual hallucinations in my sleep," he growled at himself and then looked at Ichijou with a smile.

Takuma didn't know what he had done to cause that, seeing as he just said something to get Kaname to stop focusing in his sigh of relief, he didn't know it had awoken the pureblood prince into realizing he was losing a simple battle to his own mind.

"Arigato, I needed that," he said in a calm and cool tone once again. The brunette stood up and took the book from Ichijou, walking over to the shelf and placing it back in its place on the shelf, then he walked back to his desk and sat down. He was ready to face the hunter now, thinking and believing that nothing would happen.

"I'll be fine, no need to do what I said earlier and stay when Kiryuu comes in," the pureblood prince said calmly.

"Are you sure about that?" Takuma asked.

"Hai, my mind is just playing games on me, I'm over it, and it's all thanks to you, I owe you for this," the older vampire said with a somewhat happy tone, seeing as he had fought his 'mind' and won.

"Alright then...I guess I should just go ahead and..."

"You go and relax, read your mangas and just don't worry about a thing. And I won't interrupted you again for the night. I'll handle the hunter on my own," Kaname said relaxed and seemingly at ease.

Ichijou stood up and stretched, "okay then....oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai," Kaname responded back and watched his best friend who was headed to the door. He stopped for a moment just to open it and then with that Ichijou was gone.

Kaname stood up and walked to his door. He decided to go to Zero tonight seeing as he sent Ichijou to rest and it's not like it really matter who went to who. He opened his door and walked out going across the hall and knocking on the door. "Kiryuu...it's me," the pureblood said in a cool and calm tone of voice.  
*************************************************************************************************************************

Zero had been debating on what he should do. He had been thinking over what Ichijou had told him and it scared him to even consider that the green-eyed vampire might be right. He couldn't believe that he had feelings for Kaname, his enemy, a vampire and a pureblood at that.

Sure he had to admit that Ichijou had a good explanation there with that one too, more so than the excuse of why he had done each thing, but it was hard for him to believe, and more over, it was hard for him to accept that. His thoughts went deeper and deeper as he wondered if he should take a chance and risk going to the pureblood prince on his own. Should he go and do what the blonde had said? Should he talk this whole thing over with Kaname and see what they could conclude together? Should he take that risk and see what resolution they could possibly come up with over their, apparently similar, situation?

A knock at his door brought him back to reality and when he heard who it was he shivered. The dream from last night or rather this morning returned in full force and he was reluctant to open the door. Zero took a deep breath and stood up, deciding that nightmares never came true and that he'd be just fine, he could easily take care of himself. All he had to do, should anything happen, was take the Bloody Rose and....wait, where was the Bloody Rose?

Zero ran his hands over his body in a quick attempt to find the gun and sighed in relief as he found it on his waist this time. He then took a deep breath inhaling and then exhaling before walking to the door to open it.

Kaname hadn't been waiting long out there as it had only seemed that Zero opened the door a minute after hearing who it was. Zero looked at the pureblood that stood in the doorway and made a decision to move aside, signaling to the pureblood that he could enter. Kuran complied and entered the room as the hunter closed the door behind him. He turned and looked at Kaname who, after walking in, turned around to face him.

"Shall we get this over with already?" Kaname asked.

"I was actually thinking....maybe we should have talk first...."

"About what?"

Zero looked annoyed a bit then sighed. He should have figured Ichijou wouldn't tell him anything, after all he did ask the blonde not too.

"Tonight has been awkward and I just think it's necessary for us to discuss it," he explained.

"You mean the avoiding each other, alright fine, lets discuss why you weren't sitting where you should have been," Kaname said as if he was pissed at Zero for not doing what he was supposed too.

Zero wanted to growl but held it back, "I wasn't sitting near you because I didn't want to be near you, and don't act like I'm the problem, you certainly didn't say anything about it, and knowing you, you would have ordered me back there the moment you saw me standing on the other side of the room, before I even sat down," he answered.

"I suppose your right, well I wanted to avoid you as well, but its not like that would last seeing as I have to give you blood every night."

"So what reason were you avoiding me or trying too, Kuran?"

"I've got my reasons," he said stubbornly refusing to admit anything first.

Zero was slowly getting irritated with this, "fine! I was avoiding you because of last night. Last night was....not very....it was ah..."

"It was the strangest night ever, certain things that happened shouldn't have," Kaname finished for him as he knew exactly where Zero was going with that.

So it was true, they both thought the previous night to be strange. But the question that remained on Zero's mind was whether Ichijou was right or not.

Kaname had brought him out of his thoughts though as he spoke up, "how about we get this over with now, we certainly don't need a repeat of last night and I'm quite sure-"

"I agree," Zero said cutting the pureblood off. He took a deep breath and let it out before walking closer to Kaname and sighed. He opened his mouth, revealing those sharp fangs of his and then he sunk them into the pureblood prince's neck drinking in his blood.

Kaname didn't say a word or do a single movement. He just stood still and waited patiently for Zero to get his fill. As he felt his blood being drank he seemed to feel something else as well. An overwhelming feeling that wanted, no desired the hunter strongly and in a way that Kaname hated. He realized that what he was feeling was as if his body had been reacting to his dreams all over again.

Zero withdrew his fangs and backed up a bit wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth on his sleeve. He had this strange feeling again that attacked his body. It was a rushing heat that screamed at him to do more with the pureblood. He knew what his body wanted but he didn't want to react on that desire. Before he knew it though it seemed both Kaname and Zero had the same idea in mind.

He felt as if he had been taken over by something, possessed and that he was watching something odd occur in his own body that he wasn't in control off. Kaname had felt the same way but he held a trance like look on his face. The pureblood stepped closer to Zero and tilted his head to the side a bit.

Zero had done the same in the opposite direction and within second their lips met in a searing, hot kiss. Neither had expected this or knew how to react. The y couldn't even think logically for the moment as the brunette grabbed Kiryuu by his shirt collar and his other hand slid around his waist. Zero groaned into the kiss slightly and one hand for him was gripping the pureblood's shirt and his other hand, he ran those fingers through the soft dark brown strands, pulling Kuran closer for the kiss.

After a slight moment, they both broke the kiss with each other and their eyes widened. Their facial expressions were the same as they had the same reaction. Zero let go of Kaname and the pureblood let of him as well. He turned on his heel and left the room closing the door behind him. Kaname went straight into his room and closed the door loudly. He went over to his mirror and his eyes widened as he seemed to stare at his image, he saw a flicker of what just happened.

Zero was left standing there in shock too. He took a deep breath and within seconds fled to the bathroom grabbing his tooth brush and brushing his teeth as if he had gone crazy in trying to rid himself of germs.  
*************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **Yes I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest but you know me. I just had to leave it at that for now. A new chapter should be headed your way tomorrow. Sorry I didn't do the reading over of it for spelling and grammar and whatever else. I was too lazy this time. Please forgive me for it. And I know there will be quite a talk about that last part, can't wait to read what my wonderful reviews has to say about it. ^_^ Oh yea and I've got a deviant art. I will do a drawing of one of the scenes for you all to see, and when its up I'll let you know. The only drawing of VK I have there right now though is one of Kaname only. I've got one with Sesshomaru and Kagome that I've done myself if you want to see my drawing let me know in the review.

**Thanks to my Reviewers:**

1. Glittering Cyan Wings - Well I wonder if this answered your question about Kaname completely? Probably not but its quite interesting seeing as he doesn't like it that well either, lol.

2. Kags21 - Did this meet your expectations of interesting? I hope it did.

3. October Thorne - Well hello again my little weird review fairy, lol. Yea thanks for the review it was hilarious. Anways I'm glad that you liked it. I just hope this chapter lived up to everyone expectations. I know it was kind of slow I think, so forgive me but I hope you still like it.

4. EvilAngelofHeavenandHell - thats fine. I know you will review when you can. I just wonder if you read the most recent chapters since your review was in chapter 8, lol.

5. Oceanmegami - Thanks very much for your review. Well is your fanfic a yaoi too? Let me know it sounds interesting enough and I'd love to read it. Oh and by the way, um Yuuki's best friend is the other girl you mean right? Her name is spelled Sayori, lol. I just thought I'd let you know, even if it was a mistype. I don't want anyone to be rude or harsh to you over a name and believe me I know some people who are evil enough to do so. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter too.


	12. Secret Plan, Dreams & Bonds?

**Chapter 12: Secret Plan, Dreams & Bonds?**

Zero padded out of the bathroom, after washing his mouth out for the tenth time after the incident. He couldn't believe what had occurred as he'd never expected it. Ichijou had already planted in his head that he might like the pureblood prince but he didn't want to believe that. He just refused to accept that now as he had lay down on his bed in frustration. Ten times of washing and he still had been unable to wash away the sweet taste of Kaname's lips. Although, he'd never in his life, to anyone, admit that he liked the taste of the pureblood. He growled and closed his eyes, pulling the pillow over his head as if hiding the truth, the truth of what he thought about the kiss.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaname punched the mirror breaking the glass and shattering the image that replayed in his mind through his reflection. He stepped away from the mirror as he looked at his knuckles, the bleeding wound healing quickly. He couldn't believe it, he kissed Zero. He was the one who leaned in and let their lips touch, feeling the heat that was sparking between them. What the hell was he thinking? Something was going wrong obviously and for once in his entire lifetime he didn't know what it was. He was thousands of years old and in truth, he had never encountered anything like this before. So what was going on? What was happening that he obviously knew nothing about? He walked out of the bathroom and decided to go and seek his answers out. Ichijou had said that the professor had more books that might help. Or perhaps he'd just ask the professor instead of researching.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Takuma sighed hearing the smashing in Kaname's room. He figured that something else had obviously happened between the two and whatever it was, left both the hunter and the pureblood with an enormous amount of anger. While he wasn't quite sure on how Zero had reacted to whatever new incident took place, he was still sure that he was just as upset as Kaname. The blonde pondered on whether or not he should pay Zero a visit or his best friend. Or he could skip seeing them altogether and go have a word with a certain blue-eyed blonde about his plot to get two unsuspecting people together as lovers. Now which would be the easiest thing to tackle?

'_If I go and see Aidou and we come up with an idea to get them together I can go and see Kiryuu after. If I don't like what I hear and feel it necessary to move things along faster, then Aidou and I can activate our plan right away….or perhaps I should go and see Kaname and Zero…if I see them first, I'll know if a plan is needed at all and then talk to Aidou. Oh but Aidou might think I'm only doing it just because they are denying each other and he'll refuse to help. If it seems it was planned from the beginning, Aidou can be told if our plans are needed or not and he won't be suspicious of my sudden interest….hmm…what would Kaname do?_' he thought while seeming to be focused on his manga.

Shiki was bored on Takuma's bed and sighed yawning. He shifted over to the blonde for a bit and kissed his neck bringing Takuma out of his thoughts, Senri couldn't deny it, he was curious and with his lover lost in thought the way that he was, it would seem that there was something rather interesting on his mind.

"What are you thinking Takuma?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Senri…wait what do you mean-"

"I mean what are you thinking? You've been sitting there reading that same page for the past 5 minutes, you never take that long to read a page, even when looking at the pictures, what's on your mind?" he asked taking the manga out of the blonde's hands and setting it next to them on the bed, making sure to keep the book open on the page it was at. Senri wrapped his arms around the green-eyed vampire's waist and licked his neck.

Ichijou sighed, "ah you know me too well….I was thinking….about Kiryuu-kun and Kaname-sama…"

"Hn…what about them?" he nuzzled the blonde sliding his right hand slightly lower to Takuma's belt.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say they are secretly starting to like each other…but I'm not sure if its of their own free will or the fact that Kaname is feeding Kiryuu his blood…" he smiled at what his lover was doing and leaned back against him happily.

It had been a year since they confessed their love for each other, and while everyone thought Rima and Senri were together, they were horribly mistaken. Rima had no interest in Shiki that way, instead she had planned to be independent for as long as she could be, without needing a man. She wanted to enjoy her life, while the red head was ready to have a lover.

"What makes you think that?"

"Ever since that first night, those two have become stranger around each other than normal. I know one thing happened, they had sexual dreams of the other last night. And tonight it would seem something happened again. Didn't you hear Kaname-sama break something?"

"Hai, along with smelling his blood. But I thought it was the usual. Guess I really need to pay more attention to things," he smiled turned Takuma to face him a bit more. Senri leaned in and kissed the blonde lovingly.

And Takuma didn't have a problem with that either. He loved it when Shiki would show him affection. So giving in he leaned in closer and kissed his lover in return before they broke the kiss. "Do you think I'm right then?"

"Well it would make more sense if they were on the verge of liking each other. I don't think that sharing blood would cause them to dream of the other," Shiki stated calmly.

"This is why I love you, you always get what I'm saying," Ichijou kissed Shiki again and smiled sweetly.

Senri smiled back, "well knowing you, you've got plans, so go. But hurry back to me, I haven't had you in a few days," he smirked and released the male in front of him. He lay back on the bed licking his lips, eyes still locked on his lover.

"Hai, I'll try to hurry back for your sake. But try not to have too much fun while I'm gone," he stood up and winked at Shiki, eyes trailing down to his lover's erection before going back up again to Senri's face.

Senri smirked and pulled the covers over him, "I won't, this time I'll wait, but don't make me wait for too long," he yawned as if bored again and turned on his side, watching Takuma still.

"Alright I got it, soon. Aishiteru!" he said walking to the door, opening it and closing it behind him.

But not before hearing Senri answer him back, "Aishiteru Takuma."

The blonde was out of his room and headed further up the hallway to Aidou's. He knocked quietly on the door, hoping Akatsuki wouldn't be there. If the fire vampire was there then there would be no way for Takuma to speak with Aidou on this matter. Akatsuki wasn't one to meddle and if there was no real proof, he tended to stay away from any situation completely. So a situation such as this wouldn't please him to help either.

_________________________________________________________________________

Hanabusa had been in his room. He was looking through his collection happily. No cousin of his around to annoy him and try to toss out his stuff. He sighed happily that is until he heard a knock on the door. Quickly he stood up off the floor and threw all of his things back into its box, covering the shoebox and shoving it under his bed. He then brushed himself off to straighten his pajamas and calmly walked over to the door opening it to reveal the Vice President of the Moon Dorm. Automatically Aidou thought he had been in trouble or that someone found out about his new collection. "I didn't mean too honestly…I just-"

"No, no, your not in trouble calm down Hanabusa. I just came to speak with you, is Akatsuki around?" he asked calmly standing outside of the door still.

"Ah no why? Do you need him too?"

"No just you, I just wanted to be sure you were alone."

"Oh I see, then please come on in," he smiled and opened the door wider for the green eyed vampire to come in.

Takuma walked in and turned around waiting for Aidou. The smaller blonde closed the door and turned around facing Ichijou.

"So what's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you've noticed anything going on between Kaname-sama and Kiryuu-kun?"

"AH! I knew it! I'm not the only one who thought they were secretly together!!! Yes!! Finally I've got some proof that I can-" Aidou was cut off seeing as he had nearly jumped off the wall thinking he had proof for Akatsuki.

"Not quite. I'm not a source of proof. But I do suspect the same as you. Well sort of. I mean they aren't-" but this time Takuma was cut off.

"They are having a fight right now, I know that. That's why I have to get them together again. If I don't help them make up again I won't get the proof I need to show Akatsuki that KANAME-SAMA IS ACTUALLY GAY! Or at least bi like Akatsuki might say," suddenly Aidou seemed to have a determined look on his face. He was going to get them 'back' together no matter what.

Takuma was shocked to even hear this. For one thing, Aidou had gotten it wrong as he thought they were already together, just in a fight. And another being that the ice vampire actually wanted to help them 'get back' together was just as weird since everyone knew how he felt about the hunter. But the taller blonde decided to wing it. He'd let Aidou believe whatever was necessary just so he could help those two become lovers like it was seemingly meant to be.

"That's great! Then if you want, I'd be happy to help you with that. Honestly, you know I don't like to see Kaname-sama in any kind of pain and well, you know he'll hide any pain that he may be in."

"Yes that's true! Wait….you would really help me Ichijou?" he asked curiously.

"Well of course, I only want what's best for Kaname and at the moment it's the hunter. Their fight, I know what it was and they just fought over Yuuki, something she did and Zero scolded her then Kaname was angry at Zero for scolding her….that sort of thing," he explained. The vice president knew exactly what would push Aidou into helping even further. And the fact that Aidou disliked Yuuki, would make him want to help Kaname and Zero if it meant showing Yuuki that she can't keep them apart. He liked Zero more than the girl so saying she caused the fight was what would drive more determination into the ice vampire. Especially with the plan that Ichijou had, that might involve Aidou doing something he wouldn't want to do under any other circumstances.

"WHAT?! THAT GIRL IS THE REASON?! Then we definitely have to help them! I'll do whatever it takes, nothing can stop me!!! So what will we do…I don't exactly have a plan…." Idol admitted, rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment after the show he just put on.

Ichijou sweatdropped as he sighed and smiled, "well I've got an idea…this is what we'll do…" he pulled Aidou closer and began whispering to the smaller noble what their devious plot to 'reunite' the two 'lovers' would be. Aidou was all for it and decided to go and purchase what was needed if Takuma said they were to go through with the plan. But for now, the ice vampire knew he was to stand down for the moment. That Takuma would go and talk to the two unsuspecting vampires first.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Kaname had gone to see the Night Class professor. He needed to find out what he could about dreams. So he left the Moon Dorm and headed out to town and over to the home his professor stayed at, which wasn't that far of a walk from the Academy lucky for him.

He approached the home that the professor was in and knocked on the door, "Professor Takashi its Kaname Ku-" but he didn't even have to finish his sentence as the older vampire, at least by looks, opened the door for the pureblood.

"Kaname-sama what a nice surprise, please, come on in, make yourself comfortable, do have a seat," he said happily opening the door wider for him.

Kaname nodded and walked into the professor's home. He looked around a bit before removing his coat and resting it on the coat rack nearby. He then strolled over to the kitchen table and sat down as it seemed Takashi was having dinner.

Takashi closed the door and walked over to the table, "would you care for something to eat Kaname-sama? Or perhaps something to drink?" he offered.

"No thank you, except for some wine if you have," he said calmly. He really could use some wine right now, especially after that kiss with the hunter. Anything to wash down the taste of the other male would be great, even though he, like Zero, secretly liked it.

The professor went to the kitchen and got a second glass, he put some ice cubes inside and walked back to the table. Taking up the bottle of red wine he had, he poured some of it into the glass he held and then handed Kaname the glass. He set the bottle back down and sat down in his chair, across from the pureblood, continuing to eat his meal.

Kaname had taken the glass with a quiet 'thank you' before drinking some of the red liquid. He set the glass down in front of him as he watched the professor.

"So what brings you here Kaname-sama?" he asked curiously taking a bite of his food and chewing.

"I was told you possessed books on dreams…I was thinking of borrowing them or that perhaps you yourself might know enough to help me…."

Takashi drank some wine then set the glass down. "Hai I do know a great deal on dreams, may I ask what the dream was?"

"Yuuki has been having some odd sexual dreams of someone she least expected," Kaname thought it best to use Yuuki in a situation like this. Sure, while no one knew who she really was, it benefitted him because they still knew he had feelings for her and always looked out for her.

"Hmm….it might help if you could tell me who of…" the professor ate the last bite of food from his plate and stood up taking the plate to the sink, setting it there and soaking it before returning to his seat.

"It was of her friend, that girl that shares her room, I don't recall her name. And of course I'd rather we keep this between us."

"Yes of course, well now…a sexual dream of her friend who is a female too....assuming she is not leaning towards women in the slightest way, I'd say she's having that dream because she is actually at least bi but doesn't either know it as yet or she refuses to admit to it…however if you wish to verify that…" he stood up again and went to the bookshelf scanning the rows of books on dreams. Finally coming across the one he thought was the best option, he took it back over to Kaname. Takashi placed the book before him.

"If there is the slightest chance I am wrong, it will be here in this book. It explains the reason of sexual dreams and has a chapter or two on a man dreaming of another or in this case a woman dreaming of a woman, you may take this of course and read through it, if there is anything else feel free to ask me again," Takashi said with a smile.

Kaname stood up and drank out the rest of his wine, "arigato professor, I shall return your book to you once I'm-"

"Oh no. No need to rush on that Kaname-sama, take it for as long as you need it. Now would you like another glass of wine?" he asked as he headed to the other end of the table to drink some more of his.

"No thank you, this is all for tonight. I must be going now," the pureblood said picking up the book off of the table and walking to the door.

"Ah well I will see you to the door," Takashi followed the prince to the door and grabbed Kaname's coat helping Kaname to put it on. He then opened the door for the pureblood and smiled at him, "good night Kaname-sama."

"Hai, good night and thank you again," with that Kaname walked out the door and into the night, back to the Moon Dorm.

The professor shut the door and returned to his wine, a smirk on his face as he had more news for the headmaster. He was no idiot, after the looks that night between Kaname and Zero, he knew now that they had dreamed of each other in a way they hadn't wished for.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zero too had left his room. He had gone some time, while Ichijou spoke to his lover and to Aidou, and before Kaname left to see the Night Class professor. His plan was to go and speak with someone who could help him figure out just what was going on. His choice in advice was his master. At this time of the night, he knew Yagari-sensei would be at Kaien's but he'd have to make it clear to the headmaster that he only wished to speak with his sensei. That would prove to be a bit difficult, or so he expected but he was out the door and standing in front of the headmaster's within a few minutes.

The hunter took a deep breath, preparing to knock on the door. He wouldn't say exactly what was going on, but he'd give bits of info to Yagari, as he knew he could trust him not to say a word about certain things. After standing before the door for two minutes, he knocked on the door, impatient for an answer as usual.

When the door opened Kaien was the one who answered the door obviously. He smiled the moment he saw Zero. "Ah Kiryuu-kun!!! I'm so happy to see you. We all missed you, me Yuuki and-"

"Ah okay I get it, now where is Yagari-sensei, I can't stay long and I need to speak with him," Zero said calmly but in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh well he's here but you haven't visited us in three days. It's so lonely and I have no one around to feed my blood too!" he said starting to shed fake tears.

This only annoyed Zero more and he punched the headmaster, causing him to fall backwards to the wall and slide to the floor with a bump on his head. The hunter walked on in and closed the door behind him then past the headmaster and to the living room where he found his master sitting on the couch. "Hey stupid pupil, what are you doing here? Didn't expect to see you free of that place."

The headmaster had finally gotten up off the floor and followed Zero to the living room. He rubbed his head and he looked at Yagari, catching his last set of words as he entered. "Kaname-kun isn't mean, of course he'd let Kiryuu-kun out, now Zero you wanted to talk to us?" he said assuming he was a part of it and went to sit down beside Yagari happily.

"No, I said I wanted to speak with Yagari-sensei, not the two of you…." he said looking away to the side showing his annoyance once more.

The headmaster suddenly looked hurt and pouted, "ah! no one loves me anymore…he never even calls me father or thanks me, hugs me or anything…and Yuuki does what he does, only in a sweeter way…"

"Relax you idiot! They love you, but it's a personal matter that Kiryuu doesn't feel good talking about with you around. So go on! Out of here," Toga said pushing the blonde man off the couch.

Kaien fell on his face and fake cried again. He stood up and walked away sulking while yelling, "fine! I'll be in the kitchen eating ice cream."

Zero waited a few minutes, making sure what the headmaster said was true, before walking further into the living room and sitting down on the couch near his sensei.

"So what is it?" Yagari asked in a normal tone but was curious on the inside.

"I've been having a problem recently. It seems I've been acting a bit more different around Kuran…" he stopped speaking, waiting for Yagari to say something.

"Well….different as in?"

"Hn….I'm liking the taste of his blood…"

"You're a vampire now. So that's a natural occurrence."

"Not for me, I hated it the first day I drank it, and that other time when Shizuka died, I hated it then too."

"Hmm….I see, so idiot pupil, is there more? I'm sure that's not the only reason you came to see me, so what else?"

"The previous night I went so far as to lick the blood clean from him, something I never did to Yuuki…" Zero looked down, hating to talk about this but he had too.

"I see…well I don't know what to really tell you…perhaps its-" but he was cut off.

"Alright there is more. I dreamed of Kuran, but that's everything, there is nothing else I'm gonna tell you," he said stubbornly. Zero figured he'd just tell Yagari everything just not revealing that the dream was an erotic one or the fact that they kissed tonight.

Yagari thought it over for a second and suddenly had an idea on what it might be. He sighed and looked at Zero seriously. "I would hate to tell you this but it might be due to a blood bond."

"A blood bond?"

"Yes, vampires tend to develop blood bonds with the humans they feed or turn. Like you and Shizuka, although you resented and hated her, you had a bond with her. You knew she was alive and where she was when everyone else wondered about it. Now it seems you've established one with Kaname," Yagari explained it as best as he could, but he left out one small important detail and he let it remain unknown.

"…a…bond….with the pureblood?" he echoed in shock.

"Hai, that's the only reason that might make any sense of whatever has been happening to you," Yagari smirked a bit. He knew what was going on for some time now at least, since the headmaster told him tonight what the professor had told the chairman.

"That's crazy, how can I have a blood bond with a pureblood who isn't the one that bit me?"

"Like I said, he's feeding you blood, so the bond has started to form. It will be-" but he was cut off.

"Started? You mean to say there is more to go? What else could possibly happen? Oh no I don't even want to think about it. This has to stop. I refuse to drink anymore of his blood."

"But you need it. Just because you fear a bond growing between you and Kuran doesn't mean you need to try and remain thirsting for blood, ruining your life all for the mere pride of not wanting to have any kind of bond with the pureblood."

Zero thought that over for a moment. Yagari had a point, but then again, he was Zero's sensei, so of course he had a point. The hunter growled and sighed, "well then I'll stop for a few days so there won't be a-"

"Won't work. The bond has already started forming, it's already in existence. There is no way for you to stop what has started."

"….." this of course left Zero speechless. He didn't know what to do anymore or how to save himself from the sudden sexual desires that would arise while he's around the vampire.

"Relax, the bond can't get too bad. After all, look at how it went with Shizuka. Now you just go back to your dorm and relax. There is nothing to worry about."

"Fine….I…I guess you're right. Okay then, goodnight see you," he said standing up.

"That's right stupid pupil, nothing to fear," Yagari said standing up and walked to the door behind Zero.

The headmaster heard their talking in the hall and peeked out of the kitchen. "Ah Kiryuu-kun leaving already?"

"Yea night!" he said walking to the door and leaving, on his way back to the Moon Dorm.

The headmaster and Yagari stood next to each other, watching him go before closing the door and then getting back to their fun that was now moved to the bedroom.  
____________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Alright! I know its been super long since I last updated. Almost a full month ago and I feel terrible about it. Please forgive me but I had acting class. That's now over though so we can get on with the story. I have a few other ideas for VK stories. I was thinking I'd finish this one first but perhaps you all can help me decide on this too. Should I just start writing the other stories and put them up while updating this one next time? After all, this one is nearing its end soon. Honestly its running longer than I had expected though. So yes please answer the question above. And another thing. Yes! You read correctly, Senri and Takuma are lovers and the same for Yagari and Kaien. Anyways please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually had fun writing this chapter. I know, I know, not enough Zero and Kaname. But I have a plan to give you what you want, either in the next chapter or chapter 14. And in case you missed the question I want help on. And yes lets celebrate! –turns on the music- it's a much longer chapter! Woohoo!!! Now to the question!

Should I upload the new stories to get them started now, while continuing to update this one? Or should I finish this one first then start on one of the others?

**Thanks to my Reviewers:**

**1. ****pyra heart** – aww well thanks so much. I'm so glad you changed your mind on waiting and decided to review. My reviewers inspire me so please continue to review each chapter from here on out if you have something to say about it. It'll make me update faster. ^^

**2. Glittering Cyan Wings** – lol yea I can see that. This is proving to be a great story. I'm so pleased. But don't worry, there is more to come and much sooner than this chapter did.

3**. October Thorne** – thanks. So sorry about it being slow. Its still a bit slow even now. But I hope to speed up the chapters now.

4. **G-17writa** – Ah ha yes, awkward indeed. I do have a great idea on how to get them together. But its taking longer than I had anticipated. I'm actually shocked that I have more chapters. Guess that's what happens when I get new ideas as I go along. Lol

5. **evilgoddess1990** – Oh yea, wait until they react to a few other things. After those things, they should give in. I felt the need to write a proper story of them not submitting so easily. To make it out it might be if it was in the anime or manga. Lol. Hope I'm portraying them well enough XD

6. **Oceanmegami** – oh no problem at all. I'm always up for helping out a fellow fanfiction author. And in anyway that I can. So your quite welcome. Well now it sounds great. I know a lot of people that review have their own VK fanfics also with Kaname and Zero. So I hope to read everyone's in my spare time and give them reviews as they were so nice enough to do for me. And aww, I feel special. You read my fanfic on your cell ^_^ -tears of happiness- lol. Thanks.

7. **Kags21** – aww arigato! I really appreciate it. As always of course 

8**. Hanamaru** – well thank you. I'm so glad you like it.

9. EvilAngelofHeavenandHell – well now, of course I have a sense of humor. Isn't there humor in my fic? Thought I honestly didn't think of adding humor, it just comes naturally when I right. But no I'm not offended by anything you say. I suppose I'm an idiot, because if its supposed to be offensive, its not coming off to me that way. So YAY FOR MY IDIOTICY! Yes a new word that is apparently real. Lol. My computer didn't put a squiggly line. Lol. Oh yea I'm happy your loving it. But…DON'T DIE ON ME!!! READ IT OUT FIRST! IF YOU DIE BEFORE I UPDATE I'LL KILL YOU!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA okay I'm back lol. Thanks again for all of your reviews!

10. **freeprincess** – oh no! oh dear I'm so sorry. I don't want to kill you! But sadly no. No screwing just yet. They will probably officially screw in chapter….17? I'm assuming I get to a chapter 17 though. But I know here's a small spoiler. There will be something fun in chapter 14 if not 13.

11**. Eyes17k** – Yes well now you have the matchmaker and his ASSISTANT HANABUSA AIDOU!!!! Lol. Thanks for the review, and I'm pleased to know you find it funny.

12**. Shades22** – aww you made me feel special too. Not a lot for you to critique? Well that pleases me greatly. Ah yes sorry the update didn't come sooner but here it was and a much longer chapter too. So the best VK one you read on here you say? That's really sweet of you, thanks so much. –huggles- lol.

13. **mama-Ichigo** – aww really? I was hoping it came off as cute too. Thanks! Wow 13 review for one chapter for once. Guess that is also what happens when you don't update a story in a month. Lol.


	13. Sad Answers

**Chapter 13: Sad Answers?**

Zero returned to the Moon Dorm first. He went up the stairs and to his room as expected. The moment he entered and closed the door behind him, he got a sudden knock at the door. He sighed and turned back around, answering it. Upon opening the door, he knew who it was, the only blonde that would approach him, so he opened the door wider, silently inviting the blonde in. The younger vampire crossed the room and removed his coat, throwing it on a nearby chair before he then went to his bed, sitting on the end of it and looking at the green-eyed vampire.

Ichijou smiled, upon being allowed in. He had just finished a talk with Aidou about a minute ago, discussing their secret plans and then he came straight to Zero's room. It pleased him to know the hunter was there, but it was obvious that he had also been gone for a bit. But the blonde didn't question it, he only kept on smiling before sitting down in a chair that was across from the bed.

"Kiryuu-kun, is everything alright? I heard something happen in Kaname-sama's room and I thought that perhaps it might have been because of you somehow….well at least, from his point of view…" he hinted it lightly so as not to upset the hunter.

"I…we….it was nothing. We just took care of the issue from before that's all and now we're back to our old pissed off selves," he was a bit fearful this time of revealing anything to Ichijou. He knew it would give the blonde the idea once more that Zero might be hiding feelings for the pureblood and he didn't want to hear that news again. He hated the words him, liking, and Kaname in the same sentence.

"Oh I see, well then it's great you two resolved that. It seems I was wrong. Might have been nice though…someone who could keep Kaname-sama from being cruel to the rest of us, and then someone to keep you from killing us….oh well. Guess we're back to trying not to make you angry, huh Kiryuu-kun?" he asked smiling.

A sudden jolt went through Zero. The mere thought of him being lovers with the pureblood, making him feel oddly comfortable. But he growled in his mind, no way he'd ever let that happen. Lovers? With that beast in the room across the hall? Hell would freeze over before the hunter would let that happen. But still, a part of him said otherwise. "Right, yea, just the usual fighting to continue once again."

Ichijou smiled and stood up then headed to the door. "Well then that's good I suppose. A bit of normalcy around here, I'm just happy to know everything is alright with you again." He got to the door and turned the knob when he was stopped for a moment.

"Ah….Ichijou-sempai….its kinda clear that your ah…well your.."

"Gay?"

"Hai, um….did you always…"

"Know?"

"H…hai."

"No, not until I met Senri. And even then I wasn't aware, until we….well….until we kissed one night," he said that last part a bit seriously, in a flashback tone.

That had struck a chord with Zero. They kissed and that's how they knew? He began to wonder if that's how all guys found out if they were gay or even bi.

"Why?" Takuma asked.

"Huh? Oh no reason I…I was just wondering."

He nodded and opened the door then was about to step out when he was stopped again.

"Hey Ichijou-sempai…can you….tell me more about that night? I mean….rather, is that how all guys..ah…"

Takuma looked away from the hunter and smirked. He closed the door then, turned around and walked back to Zero, sitting beside him on the bed. "Do you mean to ask if that's how all guys find out they are gay?"

"H..h…hai."

"No that's not how they all do. Take Hanabusa for instance. He knew from the very beginning that he was gay. The moment he seemed to have met Kaname-sama, he knew. It's different for everyone."

"And…that kiss you….and…."

"The kiss I shared with Senri. It had felt like kissing a girl. I was lost in that moment, I was unaware of anything that was happening around me and it was suddenly clear, that I loved him and that I was, what I hadn't expected to be. Sparks flew from that one single kiss and I thought I had been suddenly been sent to heaven, the feeling of being wrapped in his arms made me lose any and all thoughts in my mind. All I knew was that kiss and the person I was sharing it with."

"I see…..is there…other ways to find out?"

"Ah? Well sometimes I suppose the world shows you the true you, but in the most unlikely of ways. I've never heard of it being found out other than two men experimenting or knowing it from the start because they had an attraction to men when seeing them. But there is a possibility that other natural sources, more unusual and untold can exist. Why?"

"Oh no reason at all. I just read something a bit disturbing. I needed to verify it that's all," he explained calmly but looked away. It was clear he was hiding something, but Zero hoped to not have come off that way.

Sadly enough, he had. Ichijou knew just how bad this was getting. And Zero didn't have to say 'Kaname and I kissed' for him to know it. His questions alone had made the blonde realize it. However he could tell that Zero was still quite un-accepting of his newly found gayness. So he just smiled once more and stood up. "Is that all then Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero looked at him when the dent in the bed, beside him, rose. "Ah yea, that's all. Thanks for you know, checking up on me and whatever," he stood up too.

Ichijou nodded and walked to the door, Zero following him to see him leave. Takuma smiled once more at the hunter and opened the door again, walking out of it. "Goodnight Kiryuu-kun. Pleasant dreams."

"Hai, arigato. Oyasumi nasai, Ichijou-sempai," he replied before closing the door after the male. Zero then went back to his bed and removing his shirt and pants, slid under the covers and turned on his side, his back to the door. He closed his eyes, feeling tired after the events of this night. There were a few hours left before morning, but he needed sleep now. With his last thoughts being about needing to sleep, he fell into a deep slumber. Dreams once again forming, but of something he didn't want or had at least convinced himself that he didn't want them.  
******************************************************************************

During that time, after leaving Zero, Ichijou strolled over to Kaname's room. Knocking gently before he heard his cue, the usual, 'come in'. Kaname had returned, sometime while the blonde hand been conversing with the young vampire across the hall. The pureblood had settled back again, behind his desk the book that he borrowed from the professor, open before him. He raised his head, looking at the door to see his best friend enter. Ichijou smiled and walked right on into the room. He closed the door behind him and walked further in sitting down on a chair near Kaname's desk.

"Hello Kaname-sama, how are you doing tonight?" he acted so innocent, as if he knew nothing at all.

"Researching. Your idea to see the professor was most helpful."

"Ah well, glad I could help you in some way."

"Hai….was there something that you needed?" the pureblood asked in mild curiosity.

"Oh right yes, I was wondering if everything was alright with you. I mean, I heard something and wondered what happened, I knew it came from your room so…" he trailed off.

"Hm, nothing happened. It was the usual. The hunter was being stupid and stubborn as usual. He seemed to have frustrated me so much that I broke my mirror," he explained calmly. It was as if nothing had really happened to the older vampire.

"Oh is that all? Heh well I'll have your mirror replaced tomorrow then," the blonde said, as he stood up yawning. "I guess I need to go to bed now."

"Alright, good night Takuma," the prince said as he kept his gaze on the blonde.

Takuma walked to the door and nodded. He opened the door, "night Kaname," then walked out and closed the door behind himself. He had gone back to his room. Upon entering Shiki opened his eyes, smirking at his lover and moving the covers aside. The blonde was unable to resist him as he went over to the bed and got under the cover's snuggling with Senri for a bit before he was deprived of his sleep due to his lover's kisses.  
******************************************************************************

During that time, Kaname's attention had returned to his book. He had only read exactly what the professor had told him and it brought a scowl to his handsome face. His results were looking grim and he wished there was a way to change all that he knew of, all that he had found out. He closed the book once more and stood up from his seat, going over to the window. He stared out at the night sky, then at the clock on the wall. It was five in the morning, almost time for him to get some rest. But still he wondered if there was someone he could talk too right now. The only person he could trust not to reveal anything was Takuma, he sighed as he had let the blonde go to bed. Perhaps he should have stopped him.

Well it was too late now and the pureblood's head was hurting. He yawned a bit as well and pulled the curtains closed. Stepping over to the bed, he removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor, getting in to bed, still wearing his jeans. He pulled the covers up and sighed, closing his eyes and awaiting for sleep to claim him, which didn't take very long at all.

**A/N:** Yes I did just do that to you all. I left you all alone there, just like that. Sorry its so short this time. But short and sweet is the way to go, especially when I have a treat for you all in the next chapter. Getting excited? I hope so, because the next chapter, will be worth having such a small one. And thank you for review and adding my story to favorites and whatever else. I appreciate it. I can't wait to work on the next chapter later on tonight.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**1. Eyes17k** – Oh yea he's a genius. Except we wouldn't get such fun if he actually acted as smart as he truly is. He rather be in denial than notice the truth. Lol. I'm glad you like the story, thanks for the review.

**2. Glittering Cyan Wings** – ah but now your more impatient for the NEXT chapter since I've made it clear you all will enjoy it greatly. ^^

**3. xBloodyxAngelx** – well sadly enough, I want you to remain confused. Lol. I had no idea until now that the order you write the pairing is how people think it will be. But seeing as I never go on that, we ALL shall wait and see how this turns out. I've stated it quite a lot of times, I have plans for our two soon to be lovers. So you will have to be patient with everyone else to see how things turn out and who ends up on top. –smirks evilly-

**4. Michi-chi** – alright, alright, I will do that. I'll work strictly on this one first. Thanks for the review. And what a cute name, lol. Michi-chi, its so cute. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.

**5. Kags21** – aww thanks so much. Its always nice to know you keep to review my story.

**6. evilgoddess1990** – aww do you really think so? Well thank you very much. Then I definitely hope to keep doing so.

**7. number1sasunarufan** – thanks for the support. And yes I see, I'm sure everyone wants to know the plan. But, sadly, you won't know what it is until chapter 15. But in the meantime, you have another, especially wonderful chapter to read, I assure you, chapter 14 will be great.

**As a last minute thing. Thanks to those of you who responded to answering my question about the other stories. I appreciate it.**

**And to make you all happy. I am in a depression sort of state, well its more like a whatever state, so I will be updating a lot more recently. I know its bad that I'm upset but it's a great thing that I got the motivation to continue the story to the end, and to write the new upcoming ones that I hope to be your favorites as well.**


	14. The Unbelievable

**Chapter 14: The Unbelievable**

It was a nuisance, Zero had planned; No hoped to have a nice peaceful dream. A dream that didn't involve a certain pureblood, even if he was getting to kill the stupid bloodsucker, he just rather not have him in a dream at all, not after what he dreamed the last time. But unfortunately he couldn't stop his mind from doing as it pleased, not when he was asleep.

Kaname too was having the same trouble. After the info in the book and what the professor had said, he certainly didn't want to welcome any dreams like the one from the previous night. Although, for him, if he had dreamed he was killing the ex-human, he'd gladly accept it, seeing as he couldn't kill the hunter in reality, a dream of doing such would have pleased him greatly right now.

But neither of the vampires got what they wanted. Instead they seemed to have shared the same dream and it was all thanks to the help of their newly formed blood bond. For them both, their dreams had seemed to pick up, where it had left off in the actual day or rather, for those two, night.

**~Their Dream~**

Zero was pacing back and forth in his room. His mind going over all the information he had gathered from his sensei. None of it pleased him as it gave him answers he certainly didn't like. It had been a day since he got those answers and here he was locked in his room avoiding a vampire like a scared little rabbit afraid of a snake. His displeasure with this whole situation was clearly evident. But as classes were canceled today, he knew he'd have to suck it up sooner or later and drink the pureblood's blood. Still, he refused to go across the hall. Instead he sat down now glaring at his bedroom door as if it was Kaname himself.

The pureblood however was just as annoyed and pissed as the hunter. They were avoiding each other again, which meant something else had caused this. He didn't know what it was but he just knew he wanted to stay away from the other male. Perhaps it was the information he had received that might have spooked the mighty pureblood into keeping his distance from a certain silver-haired vampire. Be it the reason or not though, he knew he had no choice. It was either him going there to the hunter or the hunter coming to him. If he waited on Zero he knew it meant the other wouldn't come until it was absolutely necessary. So like the previous night he stood up from behind his desk and strolled to the door, opening it and going across the hall, knocking on the hunter's door.

He glared at the door again figuring it was Kaname. Zero looked away from it and answered, "come in."

The older male opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He stood there looking at Zero, not wanting to waste time but he knew he couldn't just force the other male to drink. "I shouldn't have to say why I am here."

"I didn't expect you too. I'm not an idiot," Zero retorted. He looked at the older male as he stood up and sighed. Walking over to Kaname he gripped the pureblood's shirt as he leaned in and licked the other's neck. Both of them, wanting to get their nightly routine over with, didn't fight the other tonight.

Kaname sighed and closed his eyes, awaiting the bite. It wasn't painful for him, not normally anyway. But with Zero, he always felt pain, pain from the hatred the silver-haired male had for him and the bite always seemed to show that or let him know of it. But tonight, it was different.

Zero bit down into the pureblood's neck, beginning to do what he usually did, as he took in the other vampire's blood into his own body. He hated this so much, he hated having to drink blood, hated being a vampire and hated this vampire before him, but for once, his hatred seemed to be lost to him. He felt weak as if he had been fighting the other the moment he walked in. And in feeling a sort of emotional weakness, Zero closed his eyes, relaxing a bit and drinking the other's blood.

Kaname was surprised that Zero was actually being gentle. And a side glance at the male told him that Zero was relaxed, something he hadn't ever expected to see. He sighed mentally and decided not to give it much thought, they both hated each other, that was obvious and it seemed for the moment, they both called a silent and mental truce. So the pureblood closed his eyes once more, as he started to enjoy Zero drinking his blood even more than the night before. With such a feeling of pleasure he began to unknowingly groan as he had subconsciously wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

Zero hadn't noticed the other male's arms around him, not until he started to hear Kaname groaning. The sudden sound coming from the brunette surprised him and he could feel his body starting to react to it. The hunter, deciding he had enough blood for tonight and fearing what would happen next, stopped and withdrew his fangs. He pulled back and looked at the other male. "I've had enough, not that thirsty tonight," he said looking away.

The pureblood opened his eyes and looked at the hunter, it was obvious he was lying and the brunette didn't understand why he had stopped. He was unaware of his doings. "You're lying."

Zero looked back at him and suddenly, he just couldn't resist the male he saw before him. The blood bond pushing him to do something he never dreamed he'd do in his life. His hands still gripping the other's shirt, pulled the vampire into a kiss.

Kaname's eyes widened, he was stunned. Zero was kissing him? This was too much to believe as he tried to pull away but the hunter had slid his arms up to wrap them around his neck, pulling him closer. The brunette had decided to give in to the other, his body beginning to feel hot. He closed his eyes and kissed the silver-haired male back, arms tightened around the hunter's waist as he too pulled the other closer, if that was even possible.

Zero's mind kept screaming at him asking what he was doing, but his body seemed to be in control. He wanted more of the pureblood and his lower region was proof of that.

Kaname on the other hand couldn't even have any thoughts. His mind was only on Zero, not their reason for suddenly doing this or why he was attracted to the other. His focus was just on them both gaining pleasure from their intimate time alone.

He licked the hunter's lower lip as he requested entrance and after a moment's hesitation from the younger male, his request was granted. Zero opened his mouth allowing Kaname to explore, which was exactly what the brunette did. He ran his tongue along the insides of Zero's mouth exploring and memorizing every crevice of the other. He then stopped as he licked the other's fangs the only real sign that the silver-haired male was a vampire. Kaname retreated and as soon as he had done so, Zero did the same to him, after a few moments their tongues met engaging in a small war for dominance only to end up with Zero losing that battle. Kaname smirked and broke the kiss, his gaze on the male before him. Zero let him go staring back at him intently questioning the brunette with his eyes, if they were really going to do this. He got his answer the moment Kaname licked his lips seductively.

The president of the dorm leaned down kissing Zero's neck as his hands slid up the hunter's body, from his waist and to the buttons on the shirt the other male wore. The pureblood didn't care to keep things neat and so he ripped the shirt open, buttons flying off in different directions. It certainly hadn't surprised the hunter that the older vampire was so impatient, he had somehow expected it. Sighing he let the remains of the shirt slip off his shoulders, he'd have to get a new one from the headmaster later.

Suddenly those muscular arms were around his waist once more and Kaname turned the hunter a bit and back him up to the bed where the silver-haired male found himself sitting the moment the end of the bed hit behind his knees. The brunette kissed the other passionately, deepening the kiss the moment they started again. His hands slid up between them to find Zero's belt. Within a few second the younger male kicked his pants off his ankles as Kaname has worked quickly to undo them and slide them down. This time he broke the kiss and placed his hands on the bed. He supported himself as he sat up a bit and dragged back to get to his pillow.

Kaname immediately figured what he was doing and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt, which annoyed Zero that he was taking time to do so. He growled and got on his knees, crawling back to the end of the bed and mimicking the pureblood's movements from earlier by ripping the older male's shirt. Kaname now was the one who looked annoyed now until he felt those soft lips on him again. He growled into the kiss, his desire for the other growing even more as he forgot his annoyance and undid his own pants, dropping them to the floor before stepping out of them and breaking the kiss.

It was the hunter's turn to smirk and lay back again, eyes not breaking contact, almost as if challenging the pureblood prince. Which he fell for as he quickly crawled on to the bed and over the hunter. Staring into those lilac orbs he saw his reflection in them, along with lust in his eyes. Kaname's own eyes were filled with the same feeling, the feeling of wanting the other and wanting him badly judging by his rapidly growing erection. He smirked as his gaze ran over the hunter's body, taking him in before he wrapped his arms around the other's waist once more and crashed his lips upon Zero's. Their need for each other strong and getting stronger by each passing second.

They hadn't gotten very far when the heat within their bodies screamed for more touching. Their desire was unbearable which led them to break the kiss again. They realized they weren't quite done yet as they still had their boxers on. Without thinking, Kaname got rid of his and Zero's with a few quick slashes of his claws. The hunter now found himself blushing and looking away, it had suddenly become dark in the room so he wasn't quite sure but he thought that Kaname was bigger than he was and it made him feel a bit embarrassed. To the pureblood though, they both had a nice package on them. He smiled and kissed Zero's neck, licking it for a moment. He then began to place butterfly kisses down to the hunter's waist. When he stopped there, he settled himself between the other's legs and licked his lips.

Zero was looking at him once again after feeling those soft kisses that stirred his desire more. He watched where the pureblood was headed and blushed when he licked his lips. He hadn't expected Kaname to do what he was sure he was about to do at this moment.

And the older male didn't disappoint him either, as he opened his mouth and took Zero's now hard 'friend' in. He glanced up, only to see Zero blush and look away from him. Kaname smirked in his mind and began sucking him, his head bobbing up and down as he desired to let the hunter have the first of the pleasure for this night.

Softly groans escaped the younger vampire's lips. He tried his best to stifle them, not wanting anyone in the Moon Dorm to hear what they were doing. They were enemies after all, so why would enemies be doing each other? That though fled his mind as he felt himself jerk up a bit after feeling the older male do something different.

Kaname was looking at him when he saw that reaction, he hadn't thought that playing with the hunter could make him react the way he had. And this caused him to want to smirk from the reaction he stirred from Zero. He pulled back and licked his lips again and winked at Zero before taking him in once more, dragging out the sucking even slower than before and speeding up once again. He rested his hands on the others waist before sliding them under the hunter and gripped his firm derriere which he squeezed.

Zero jerked up shoving himself further into the pureblood's mouth on accident and groaned a bit louder. He cursed in his mind as he was unable to avoid letting his sounds get louder. He wanted this over with and now, as he could feel his release coming near. A side of him desired it so much as it would allow him to feel the older vampire in him sooner. So the hunter smirked and this time, jerked up on purpose.

The pureblood noticed this and the expression on the other's face. 'So…he wants it that badly…as you wish Kiryuu…' Kaname thought to himself. He took Zero in further, hands squeezing hard and the sudden growl of pleasure that erupted from the paler male's throat made the pureblood want to groan. His arousal was throbbing now, wanting to be taken care of. But the vampire refused, he wouldn't do it until he pleased the smaller male before him. However he could tell that the hunter was close to his release.

Zero growled again, the suddenly movement of being taken in further, pleasing him greatly. He was almost there, and he wanted so badly to let it out, but he only hoped that he didn't show just how much that was.

After a few more minutes of being sucked the ex-human growled loudly, unable to stifle or muffle his sounds of pleasure, as he released into the vampire's mouth. Kaname drew back and smirked, licking his lips of the white substance that came from his enemy. His enemy? Could he even really call Zero that now? No, at least not while doing such erotic things with the other. Without realizing it he was up over the hunter once more. Dark red hues gazing into those lovely lilac ones. He smiled and kissed the other male for a moment, a quick passionate kiss before breaking it again and sliding down to kneel down in between Zero's legs. The silver-haired male blushed for like the fifth time that night. But this time he didn't look away, instead he prepared himself, closing his eyes nervously.

Kaname smirked and gripped Zero's hips this time, he raised the younger vampire slightly, "I'm sorry," was all he said before going into the other male's entrance slowly. It hurt him to see the pain on Zero's face as it looked as if he wanted to cry, and the pureblood leaned down kissing his lips to calm and reassure him. After a few moments he pulled back when he felt Zero starting to try and move himself on him. The brunette smiled and kissed his neck again before kneeling once more, sliding himself in and out of the other male in a reasonable, but not fast enough pace.

An hour later they lay on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms as they fell asleep. But upon falling asleep in their dream, they both awoke, sitting up in bed at the same time. They both took a deep breath and sighed. They had dreamed the same dream and neither one knew it, at least not until….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" they yelled in unison.

"Look at the room, it's my bed Kuran now get out."

Kaname indeed observed the room, his eyes widened in shock. Zero felt the need to go to the bathroom and when he saw Kaname going to get up he threw off the covers and stood up too. They did the same thing at the same time as if they were mirrors. After removing the covers they felt a sudden draft and looked down.

Regrettably, by both boys, they had a feeling they should look at each other and upon their gazes meeting they turned back around looking away. Suddenly they realized something again and took another look at each other but both were focusing their eyes down.

No clothes.

Kaname grabbed Zero's sheets and wrapped them around him, while Zero rushed into the bathroom, yelling to the pureblood. "get out of my room bastard."

"Gladly," the pureblood replied before opening the door and peeping outside, no one in the hall, he walked briskly into his room and closed the door. He then dropped the sheets from around his waist and went over to his bed, laying in it just like that. His thoughts went back to the dream and to what he had just woken up too. 'It couldn't have been…..could it?' he thought for a moment.

The pureblood growled and hoped that he didn't really do anything with the hunter. If that happened, he wouldn't want to show his face anywhere Zero would be present ever again.

* * *

Zero wasn't coping well with it either. He had been terrified. Naked? But he was sure he went to sleep with his boxers on. He tried to calmly walk out of the bathroom but he was feeling afraid for once in his life. He feared that if he did look around his room, he'd find something he didn't want too and realize that what he thought had happened actually did. But it had to be done, he needed to find his boxers. So sucking it up he looked around his room for them only to find Kaname's pants and shreds of material. Upon closer inspection of the cloth, he realized it was his boxer. The hunter turned bright red at the mere thought that he was sleeping naked, next to a naked pureblood.

This was ridiculous, but there was one final thing to look at. He gulped and took a deep breath before pulling the covers off the bed completely. His complexion changed rather, becoming much more paler than he already was. If someone were to walk in on him right now, not that they could with him standing around nude, they would have thought he saw a ghost. The bed had stains on its sheet, the same kind of stains that would only be there after sex. Which meant '….I had sex with Kaname…….' he thought in shock. There was no denying it, the evidence was there. He dropped to his knees, too stunned to do anything, he couldn't even scream. Instead he had remained on the floor staring at the bed.

Suddenly, a form of hope flew in as he thought of something. "If that were true…my ass would be sore, I'm sure of it," he sighed in relief thinking there was another logical explanation for the gooey substance that was on his bed. And so he stood up and began to remove the bed sheet but upon moving around and no longer being hysterical or panicky, his butt began to hurt, or rather, it had been the whole time, but his sudden surprise over took the pain that was now letting him know he was right with the first idea. Once again he dropped to his knees, but this time he lay on the floor and grabbed the covers pulling it over him. The floor was his new bed for the night or day, as he reached up and grabbed the pillow of the bed. Maybe if he was lucky, this was all either a sick joke or a terrible nightmare and upon reawakening he'd realize he freaked out over nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai. I am way overdue on this update and the really funny part about all this is....it was sitting on my computer already typed, eh heh heh isn't that funny? -begs- please don't kill me. I apologize for not updating and having it written out. I so had no intentions of stopping writing on this. But it did happen, however I will not stop this time until it is completed. Nor will I stop on any upcoming stories I am working on. Now I could give you all a preview of the new story however I'm gonna let you all decide if I should or if I should just keep you waiting. It will be VK to let make your vote easier. Hope you liked this chapter, it was loads of fun writing it and rereading it thats for sure. -smiles-

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**1. Glittering Cyan Wings – **Yea well worth the wait but man did I overdue the wait there. Sorry about this, but hey I'm back now and ready to continue, I won't allow myself to slack off on this again, not for nearly a year or even a month.

**2. Kags21 – **thanks again. Gomen nasai for not updating for almost a year.

**3. MuffinzRBeast24 – **lol thanks, so glad you like my subtleness there. I'm sorry I didn't update soon. Please forgive me on that.

**4. Michi-chi – **OMG! I am so sorry did I kill you then? After all I didn't update as soon as I would have liked as well…

**5. number1sasunarufan – **well I hope you were right, I hope it was as awesome as I made it sound –smiles-

**6. Weirdgurl59 – **thanks but I don't think my writing is that great. I've seen better. And I'm glad you like it, is this one still you fav since I wasn't updating and all that?

**7. Naruta13 – **eh….sorry didn't mean to cause you to lose some much needed rest. And yea I am kinda tired of Yuuki. Don't get me wrong, she's a fine character but because of a friend of mine I'm kinda of tired of her, to the point that I doubt any plans I had of her being in here again, will happen.

**Note to everyone: So sorry to any Yuuki lovers who wants to see her reaction to the end of this, blame my friend, he practically made it to the point that Yuuki is dead to me.**

**8. evilgoddess1990 – **oh thanks, I thought it would be boring. But yea it was necessary, didn't want to jump right to this good part here, at least I hope it was good lol.

**9. Blackened Wing – **aww thanks, glad your caught up and I hope you'll remain caught up considering I haven't been able to update for a while. Sorry about that.

**10. Irmina – **Thanks for the reviews on the past chapters, yea hot dreams, cat and dog time, Takuma and his ideas, their first kiss, thanks for all of that. I'm glad you liked it and for the previous chapter, heh Zero was honest wasn't he? Lol. Hadn't realized I brought out his honesty side, nice. Well glad you enjoyed it and hope you like this one too.

**11. Loveless-Beloved-Endless – **wow I gave off a throw off title? Sweet! Didn't know that, but at the same time that's rather sad, some people might have passed this up thinking the way you did…oh well, I have some dedicated readers so I'm still happy and I'm glad you gave it a chance. Yea I can't stand the stories that end up all sad in the end, I like a happy ending, sad endings make me think of Romeo X Juliet, love that anime, hate the actual play though. Ah anyways rambling, thanks for reading lol.

**12. ****xXx-FallenAngel-xXx** **– **thanks I appreciate the criticism though I'm not quite sure what you mean but perhaps that's something we can more discuss in PMs instead of the story reviews –smiles- that way I'll know how to make the next story idea I have in mind, more to your liking and better for everyone else as well. By the way, sorry about distorting your name, darn thing thought it was a url. -sighs- but yea you know how you are XD

**13. Animenmangarox –** well I think this is sooner for you than everyone else lol. But yea thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. And that's for that review on the earlier chapter as well.

**14. birdy22 – **thanks, sorry I didn't quite update soon though, lol. But that's gonna change now. ^_^

**15. JunJouVampire –** lol thanks. Well you got this chapter sooner than everyone else above, sorry it took me a while though.

**16. love332 – **And the winner of the most recent review resulting in a sooner update is you! Lol. Glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**And thanks to anyone else who has reviewed the past chapters but not this one or who has reviewed the past chapters and hasn't gotten to this one yet, when you do get here, thank you. Now stay tuned for scenes from Unexpected! Lol. Love you all and thanks again for reviewing, new chappy will be updated tomorrow or tonight so enjoy and review while you have a chance to be thanked in the upcoming chapter.**


End file.
